Above and Beyond
by Andante Writes
Summary: He checks on her in the hospital and ends up staying. Moral of the story: watch out for those quiet people - you never know what they might be into. Sheamus/OC. Rated M for light D/s in later chapters and lots of smexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Sheamus/Stephen Farrelly. Jenna is mine, as are her friends and family. I have a very busy Sheamus muse, though, so the chapters seem to be coming along pretty quickly. Future chapters will lean toward safe, sane, consensual D/s, so be warned. Don't like it? Don't read it. For those of you too impatient to wade through the backstory, skip to chapter 5. :)**

CHAPTER 1

Jenna woke up slowly. She was laying on her side, which was not unusual in itself, but there were bars in front of her. A hospital bed? ...what the hell? Why can't she move her legs? She looked down into her lap and her blooming panic suddenly took a back seat to curiosity. There was a man - a large man at that - sitting next to her bed, with his head on the bed between her belly and knees. His arm was thrown over her legs, pinning her to the bed. Bright red hair shone on his head, and he was currently facing away from her...and snoring quite loudly.

She found that her hands moved just fine. She lifted her left hand to push the nurse call button, but paused momentarily to check out the IV in the back of her hand. What the hell had happened?

Moments later the nurse entered quietly, and smiled upon seeing the sleeping man. She looked up and saw that Jenna was awake and hurried to her side. "There you are, Jenna! We were worried about you!"

Jenna whispered hoarsely, "Wha happened?"

The nurse looked down at the sleeping man and then back at Jenna. "What's the last thing you remember, my dear?"

Jenna thought about it, and she remembered flying to California for Summerslam...she remembered going to the arena...she remembered some of the matches. Her eyes opened wide. The last thing she remembered seeing was Mark Henry throwing Sheamus through the safety barricades...right across the aisle from her. She looked down at the sleeping man's head in her lap. "Oh, shit."

The nurse pretended not to hear and bustled around to her back and took a bandage off...something. Something that hurt like a motherfucker. Jenna hissed and drew her knees up sharply in reaction. The man sleeping practically in her lap startled awake, and turned his head toward her. She stared at him dumbly, forgetting the pain in her back temporarily.

"Oh, Mr. Farrelly, you're awake! Jenna just woke up. I'm checking her bandages and will leave you alone to catch up," the nurse burbled. Jenna cut her eyes over at the nurse, unimpressed with her annoying...perkiness. "Bet she was a cheerleader in school," Jenna thought to herself. Heh.

She looked back at Sheamus-er, Stephen Farrelly, who was removing his arm from around her legs. He looked entirely out of place in this room, and yet still utterly adorable. Jenna shook her head...now is probably not the time to mark out. Figure out what the hell happened, THEN you can ask for an autograph.

"Jenna, hi...I'm Stephen. Um, do you remember what happened to get you here?"

Jenna, not trusting her voice yet, shook her head no. She stopped and looked puzzled, then nodded hesitantly. Sort of?

Stephen ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He ran the same hand across his face, the stubble rasping the inside of his hand. He looked down at his hands.

Jenna watched him; he was obviously uncomfortable and unhappy with something. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up quickly, eyebrow raised.

"Why are you here?" Jenna whispered, her throat dry and scratchy. She looked at the table next to her and found the obligatory insulated pitcher of water and made to reach for it. Stephen brushed her hands away and poured her a cup of water, placing a straw in it and holding it up for her to drink. Jenna raised an eyebrow at this, but was too thirsty to decline the offer.

Stephen waited until she was finished drinking and then set the cup back down. He looked into her eyes and said, "It's my fault...I'm so SORRY, Jenna. It wasn't supposed to happen that way!"

Jenna was startled - he was genuinely upset about...well, about whatever had happened. She patted his arm in what she hoped was a reassuring manner-with all the tubes and wires hooked up on that arm it was hard to tell.

He took a deep breath, sat up straight, and began telling her about the series of events that led to her hospitalization.

Henry had thrown Sheamus through the barricade as planned, and the local little-league wrestlers planted there to take the brunt of the man crashing through had taken most of the hit, again, as planned. However, a piece of the metal inside the barricade had come dislodged and flown out upon impact, careening off Jenna's empty chair (she was standing up with the rest of the crowd) and cut her back from her left hip halfway up to her other shoulder. The cut was deep, and Jenna had passed out immediately, falling to the ground in the chaos. Sheamus was the one that noticed her laying there, so still and unmoving amongst the people around her. Once he'd been "helped up" he insisted that someone take a look at Jenna, who had fallen on her wounded back. She'd been stabilized at the arena and then sent to the ER immediately. She had lost a scary amount of blood and had been unconscious for nearly 48 hours. The doctors had stitched her back together, but there were places where the skin had been torn rather than cut; those were the spots that hurt the most now that Jenna's nerves were catching up with her.

Jenna listened passively. She didn't remember any of that and was remarkably all right with her ignorance. She whispered, "How bad is my back?"

Stephen winced slightly. "It'll be fine, lass. I'll show you a picture later. You need to rest right now."

Jenna was not fooled, and told him so with a pointedly raised eyebrow. He smiled and handed her a button on a cord. "This is your pain meds. Doctor says to use as needed for now. Do you need?"

Jenna did a quick assessment and shook her head no. She tapped his arm to get his attention - he was looking at his hands again. He looked up and she whispered, "But why are you here? With me?"

Stephen grinned and stood up, hoisting an enormous leg up into her view. His right leg was in a cast from the thigh to the ankle. "I'm kinda unable to work right now, and besides, I felt so terrible about what happened..."

Jenna laid there, processing. Trying to process, anyway - she was exhausted. She looked up at him, and once again, he was looking at his hands. Shoulder tap again. He looked up and she whispered, "Thank you. Not your fault, though. No apology needed." Jenna yawned and grimaced. She was so _tired_. She looked back at Stephen and whispered, "I'll be all right. You can leave, really."

Stephen shook his head. "I'm here for the duration, lass. Besides, the nurses love me," he said with a blinding smile.

Jenna smiled wearily and closed her eyes. She opened them with a start. "My sister! I need to call my sister-" she said hoarsely, looking around trying to find her cell phone.

Stephen took her hand and patted it, resting it back on the covers. "Shush now, lass. I have been here a few days with nothing to do. I have another confession..." He seemed more embarrassed about this than about the accident. He looked up at Jenna and said quietly, "I went through your phone trying to find someone to contact. I hope you don't mind. I called your sister last night. She should be here within a few hours."

Jenna lay there, mouth agape. Her brain wasn't processing as fast as she'd have liked. Her look of surprise was quickly replaced with one of suspicion. "How did you know who to call?"

Stephen flushed red and stammered, "Well, you see, I tried just going into your contacts, but there was no way to know who was who. I opened your facebook and got your sister's name off your wall, then looked her up in your contacts again."

Now it was Jenna's turn to blush. She closed her eyes, willing the bed to swallow her. What was that last text she had sent her sister during Sheamus' match? Something about seeing her tanned hands on his white thighs while she sucked his...oh, god. "Not in my text messages?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "No, but now that you mention it-" and made like he was going to open the drawer of her little side table. Jenna reached for it as well, and triggered a spasm of pain that ran across her back, white-hot. "Mother FUCKER!" she growled out, husky and groggy from the pain.

"Oh no, lass, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Stephen said softly, running his hands over Jenna's brow and smoothing down her hair. "Lie still. Do you want your meds?"

Jenna nodded, a tear rolling down one cheek. Stephen pushed the button once, and then again. He continued stroking her hair, crooning a "ssshhhhhhh" just under his breath. "You rest. I'll be here again when you wake."


	2. Chapter 2

More adorable Stephen. My muse was adamant about the rolling chair. He insisted that he would hate scooting around in a wheelchair.

CHAPTER 2

Jenna woke a few times as nurses or doctors poked, prodded or otherwise found ways to remind her of her condition. She definitely did NOT want to be awake yet - she surrendered to sleep over and over again, but every time she'd open her eyes, there was the big hulking Irishman. She wouldn't lie...she kind of liked it.

Jenna stirred again later, and after a quick pain inventory she decided that now might be a good time to stay awake. She looked down and Stephen had dozed off with his head in her lap again, and this time he was holding her hand. God, what a sweetie!

She was startled out of her reverie by a soft sound at the door. She looked up to see her sister, Sabrina, standing there, agog at the sight in front of her. Jenna couldn't help but smile an enormous shit eating grin, and the two of them began a silent conversation with their eyes and hands - a conversation that could only be held between two people that have known each other as long and as well as sisters. They call it their "Super Silent Sister Skills."

* * *

><p>Bree's face: "WHAT IN THE HELL?"<p>

Jenna signs "Sshh! He's sleeping!"

Bree doesn't know where to look. She signs, "Is that...?"

Jenna's head nods, but her face says, "I KNOOWW?"

* * *

><p>Sabrina shakes her head in wonder and enters the room, sparing another glance at Stephen's sleeping face as she passes the foot of the bed. She walks around the bed to get a better look at her sister's back. Jenna braces as she feels Bree lift the sheet covering her.<p>

Bree hisses at the sight and immediately looks up at her sister, and you didn't need any super skills to read the pity there. Jenna nods, then rolls her eyes to say "Thanks, sis. I feel MUCH better now." Bree makes like she's gonna smack Jenna, but doesn't. It's hardly fair.

Bree takes a seat at the foot of the bed and blatantly ogles Stephen. Jenna doesn't wait for Bree to undress him with her eyes any longer - she squeezes his hand with hers and whispers his name, "Stephen?"

He moans, "Oh, Jenna, love..." and pulls her hand closer to him. Jenna's eyes widen, and Bree's jaw falls down to rest on her chest. Jenna tugs on his hand now, hissing his name as her sister snorts laughter.

Stephen sits up groaning, his hand to his bum leg. He immediately scoots up to check on Jenna, asking if she's ok and if she needs more meds. Jenna shakes her head, and points to her sister at the foot of the bed. Stephen looks at Bree, then back at Jenna who mouths, "Sabrina. My sister." to him. He nods and turns to Bree, scooting the chair in her direction, extending a hand and introducing himself.

Jenna tries to pour herself more water but is swatted away as Stephen does it for her. Another pointed look is exchanged between Bree and Jenna, but this one does not go unnoticed by the Irishman.

"So...um, Stephen," Bree says, enjoying how surreal an experience this is. She chuckles to herself and continues, "First, thanks so much for taking care of Jenna - she doesn't have anyone out here and this means a lot to us both," Bree says. "But I'm here with her until she's released, though, so we both understand," Bree nods at Jenna at this point, "if you have to get back to real life...or whatever?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and mouthed, "laaaaaame" 'to her younger sister.

Stephen shook his head and said, "I'm afraid your stuck with me for the duration. I have nothing else to do - I'm out of the ring for at least two weeks, probably three. I know it was not something I could have controlled, but I still feel so responsible. You didn't see her layin there, so still and so pale..."

* * *

><p>Super Silent Sister Skills:<p>

Bree eyeballed, "Do you remember what happened?"

Jenna shakes her head.

Bree's eyes, again, "Nothing? None of it?"

Jenna again shook her head.

* * *

><p>This exchange did not go unnoticed by Stephen, either.<p>

The nurse walked in at that moment, and talk turned to Jenna's wounds. Bree and the nurse were at her back as bandages were changed, and Stephen was holding her hand throughout the whole experience. She whispered to him, "I want to see. You said you'd show me."

He sighed and got out his phone. Jenna raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "I figured a picture is the easiest way to show you. Do you want to see it when you got here, or from this morning?"

He couldn't read her body language the way Bree could, so he missed the "how long have you been taking pictures of me?" that she sent out. She whispered, "Both. Please?"

He sighed again, and scanned through his phone. "I'll show you the most recent one first, ok?"

At her nod, he handed her his phone. The moment she glanced at the picture the nurse started cleaning one of the deeper gashes on her back. She hissed and closed her eyes. The image was seared there, too. A mostly diagonal slash from her hip halfway up her back, reaching toward her shoulder. There were three spots where the skin and the bits underneath had torn badly rather than cut, requiring more work to clean and close the wound and resulting in more pain.

She handed the phone back to Stephen and picked up the button for the pain meds. His hand closed over hers and they pushed the button together. She didn't want to see any more.

Jenna awoke to her sister and Stephen talking and eating Chinese food at the foot of her bed. She felt better than she had since she woke the first time, and was pleased to see that her IV had been taken out.

Stephen was the first to notice she was awake, and wheeled over in that rolling chair to see her. He beamed a smile at her, and she felt her insides flip flop. Bree grinned hugely down at her and said, "Jenna honey, you'll be pleased to know that the WWE is paying for your hospitalization and care."

Jenna was pleased - she was an adjunct music professor at a small college and as such had very little money and even less insurance. She looked at Stephen and mouthed "thank you" to him. He nodded and asked if she was thirsty. She nodded back. He bustled away on his rolling chair to see if she could get something besides water and Bree came up to the bed.

"You are something else, sis. You know that?" Bree asked as she leaned over to smooch Jenna's forehead.

Jenna whispered, "Ew, cooties!" and pretended to wipe her forehead.

"I called Dad. I assured him there's nothing he or the crazy woman can do, and then refused to tell them which hospital we're at, just to make sure they don't do anything...helpful," Bree told Jenna. Jenna grimaced at the thought of her stepmom walking into the room and made a mental note to buy Bree something extra-nice for Christmas that year.

"I also got in touch with Liz - she hadn't heard from you in a while and was ready to send out a search party. Text her. Soon. I don't want her to think I didn't give you the message, k?" Bree asked.

Jenna nodded, smiling. Liz was a dear friend. The sisters sat in silence for a moment.

Bree opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. She opened it again and said, "If Stephen hadn't insisted they check on you, you could have bled out there on the floor, Jen. I can't even stand to think about that!"

Jenna was quiet. "I don't remember anything after Sheamus being thrown into the wall. I think I like it that way."

Bree squeezed Jenna's hand. She looked behind her to make sure the coast was clear, and leaned over to whisper, "Stephen hasn't left the hospital since you got here. I asked the nurses. He eats and sleeps here. Whaddya think of THOSE apples, sis?"

Jenna arched an eyebrow at her sister and whispered, "He feels bad. I'm not gonna read anything into this outside of that. You shouldn't either, Bree. Fairy tale stuff like that doesn't happen to us, remember?"

Bree searched her sister's eyes for a clue as to how she was feeling, but for once she just couldn't tell. She was pretty sure this was because Jenna was deliberately not sharing, whether out loud or via their Super Secret Sister Skills. Bree was fine with that...for now. To lighten the mood she said, "Fine, but can you at least try to talk him into giving up the rolling desk chair for a wheel chair? He looks ridiculous!"

The moment was interrupted by Stephen triumphantly scooting his chair back in the room holding a can of ginger ale above his head like a prize. Jenna looked away from her sister to the big Irishman, and in that unguarded moment Bree found the answer for which she was searching earlier. She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Jenna & Bree remind me of me and my sister. We can have a complete argument without saying a word out loud. More adorable Sheamus here. I promise the good stuff is coming...bear with me. Reviews are welcome!**

CHAPTER THREE

Jenna and Bree were in the room alone for a few moments, discussing the best way to get them back home to Tampa. Jenna wasn't happy with any of them - they all sounded horrible, boring, and painful, just varying degrees of each. She sighed unhappily.

Stephen entered the room - on crutches this time - and came straight to her. Bree moved out of the way and observed.

He saw that the sisters were put out with each other and asked what was wrong. Bree answered, "We're trying to figure out how to get Jenna home, but it's just so far away that all the options really suck. Also, Jenna's sulking like a baby about it," Bree added, smiling.

Stephen grinned at both of the women. Neither could help grinning back - he was so adorable when he grinned. "I may have a solution for you, ladies."

He took Bree's arm and crutched over to the window. He pointed out to the far end of the parking lot and Bree's eyes grew wide. She looked at him, mouth agape. Jenna was amused by her sister's discombobulation and wanted to know what was going on.

Bree looked back at Jenna and said, "Stephen really IS a knight in shining armor, sis."

Jenna didn't miss the unspoken comment that she picked up from Bree's face about fairy tales, either.

Stephen returned to his rolling chair by Jenna's bed, grinning, and asked, "How about you both ride to Tampa with me in my RV?"

Jenna's eyes opened wide. "Really, Stephen, you've already done so much - besides, I'm sure it's not exactly on your way -" she stuttered.

Bree smiled. "Stephen lives in Tampa, doofus. Didn't you know?"

Jenna's face made it clear that she did not know, in fact. Stephen clapped his hands together, satisfied with himself and the progression of events and took out his cell phone.

"Oi, Bryan! It's a go. Three adults to Tampa. We leave as soon as Jenna's released. Yeah, I'll let you know. Thanks, man!"

Stephen looked up at the girls and said, "All right, ladies, there are a few things I need to take care of before we leave. I'll be back as soon I finish, and we'll all go home once they're done with Jenna." He blew kisses to each woman in turn and crutched out of the room.

Bree, still standing at the window, looked at her sister. Jenna avoided the gaze for a moment, but knew she'd have to look up eventually.

"Fine, Bree...what do you want?" she huffed.

"You're falling for him."

"_What_? No no no no, it's not like that at all. He's hot, yes, but waaaay out of my league. He's here because he feels guilty. Outside of a way home, I'm not going to take advantage of that."

Bree stood there, smiling and silent.

"What do you want me to say? I don't even KNOW him! He doesn't know me, except for what he's seen the past week."

Still smiling, still silent, Bree walked to the edge of the bed and sat next to her sister, taking her hand. Their legs both hanging off the edge, they sat quietly for a moment.

"I'm not talking about what he feels or knows...I'm talking about you."

"Look, it was a stressful situation...life-threatening, even! He was there...and god knows I had a huge crush on SHEAMUS already...I know that Stephen isn't Sheamus - he's just a character...as much as I love Sheamus I think I like Stephen better, though..." Jenna said, hating the way she was babbling and mumbling.

Bree carefully reached around her sister and hugged her gently. "I know. Just be honest and be careful. I love you sis."

Jenna was tired, and Bree could tell. She helped Jenna lay down and decided to go get a coffee while her sister slept. She knew her way around the hospital pretty well by now and decided to walk past the newborn nursery window to peek at the new babies & parents on her way. She smiled as she watched family and friends wave and make smoochy-faces at the newborns on the other side of the glass, and headed down the hall - Starbucks was calling.

She stopped at the next doorway. She heard voices - many excited voices - coming from what appeared to be a large game room on the right. One of those voices was Stephen's...the rest appeared to belong to a group of very excited children.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there, fella! You can sign it, but watch out for my feet! I don't need those broken, too!" he drawled.

Bree peeked into the room and saw Stephen sitting on the floor with about 8 kids clustered around him. Parents beamed from the edges of the room, every one of them holding Sheamus shirts, pictures, and other items.

The kids were all trying to sign Stephen's cast - apparently all at once and with very little success thus far. There was much jockeying around the large man for the best vantage point and even more scribbling and drawing.

Jenna took a quick picture with her phone and chuckled all the way to the in-house Starbucks and most of the way back. She made her way back to the children's wing and the playroom to find Stephen - er, no, he was Sheamus now, wasn't he - posing for pictures with all the kids...and some of the parents, too.

He smiled sheepishly when he saw her. She held up a second cup and waggled it gently at him and moved to sit down on the far side of the room. He was learning to read the sisters' most obvious signs.

When the last of the kids had left Stephen crutched over to where Bree was sitting. He gratefully took the coffee and sank into the sofa with a groan.

Bree raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "You've been taking care of Jenna all week...who's been taking care of you, Mr. Farrelly?" She held out a little paper sack with assorted sweeteners and creamers and he shook his head.

He reached in a pocket and brought out a prescription bottle. He shook out a pill and popped it in his mouth and used the black coffee to wash it down. "I'm taking care of myself just FOINE, thank you, Mrs. Day."

They sat in a companionable silence, drinking coffee and each thinking thoughts that, had they been spoken aloud, would have been more similar than the thinkers may have expected.

"Where did you meet your little friends?" Bree asked, pointing to where Stephen and his cast had been the center of attention earlier.

"They're cancer patients. They come in weekly for chemo treatments. The nurses and I thought it would be a nice surprise for them," Stephen said.

"You know, you're an awfully nice guy, Stephen," Bree sighed.

Stephen looked up at her sharply and said, "Yet I sense a '...but...' in there somewhere, Sabrina."

"Why are you still here, Stephen? I mean really? I know you feel bad about what happened to Jen, but there's no way you could have known what would happen! Besides, you were thrown into the divider yourself!"

Stephen sighed. "Honest, Bree, I didn't MEAN to still be here. I meant to check in after I got patched up myself and then head home to rest."

Bree said quietly, "You know, you didn't really even have to do that much."

He nodded and sipped his coffee. "I just kept seeing her there on the floor...I had to come make sure she was all right. Once I made sure...I wanted to make sure she _stayed_ all right...and here I am."

Bree watched him fidget with his cup. She sighed. "I think she's falling for you, Stephen You're a damn hard thing to resist, swooping in like this when she needs someone. Please be careful with my sister."

Stephen looked down at Bree. She could read her sister like a book, but Stephen was not as familiar. What was that in his eyes? Hope? Love, even? She decided it was none of her business and patted Stephen's arm and stood up. She asked if he was ready to head back to Jenna's room and he nodded. She said, "You sit tight, I'll be right back."

He nodded and did as he was told.

Bree returned with a wheelchair and pushed it up to Stephen. He glared at it, then looked up at her, ready to insist that he was fine to crutch back on his own. Even _he_ could read her face at that moment, so he quietly transferred himself from his seat to the chair and allowed her to push him back to Jenna's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: this is the last expository chapter. My Sheamus muse wouldn't leave the trip home alone - I think he wanted that snuggle - so I indulged. Things get delicious in the next chapter when we meet Liz!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Jenna took Stephen's arm as he helped her mount the steps of the RV. She was very glad to be out of the hospital and on her way home. She waved at Bryan, Stephen's driver, as she made her way to the end of the couch. Stephen had introduced them earlier when Bryan needed to stock up the RV's kitchen for the trip home.

Bree fussed over Jenna as she got situated, then turned to fuss over Stephen at the other end of the couch. She propped his leg up and made sure he had something to drink within reach. She settled herself and then Bryan pulled out of the hospital. Jenna raised an eyebrow at her sister.

* * *

><p>Super Sister Secret Skills:<p>

Jenna: Mother hen much?

Bree: Whatever. You're not the only damaged one here, you know.

Jenna: Oh...

Bree: No, don't worry, he's all right.

* * *

><p>Stephen chuckled and said, "Look girls...this ninja communication thing is amazing, but I feel like I need a translator. What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing," they both said together.

He snorted. "Right. Whatever, let's go home. You girls behave."

They stopped by Bree's hotel to get her things, and then were officially headed home. They rode in companionable silence for a while as each person settled in.

Bree put her headphones in, turned her iPod on, and immediately fell asleep. Jenna rolled her eyes - Bree could fall asleep at the drop of a hat, anywhere, anytime. Jenna was paging through her iPod, unable to figure out what she wanted to hear.

She looked up to see Stephen watching her. She took her headphones out and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Wanna watch a movie? I have a stash of DVDs somewhere, and also have satellite, Netflix...you know. I travel a lot and have a hard time falling asleep on the road...am I babbling?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

Jenna grinned back, "Only a little. It's all good. Let's watch TV!" She carefully scooted down the couch to sit closer to Stephen.

Stephen smiled as they got comfortable around each other's injuries and settled in. "What should we watch?" he asked.

Jenna smiled sheepishly and asked, "Is there any way we can watch Summerslam? I didn't get to see the end..."

Stephen threw his head back and laughed. This was unexpected! He did have a DVD set the company had provided, but it was in the cabinet by the TV. Stephen made to get up and get it, but Jenna beat him to it, being the more mobile of the two. She set up the DVD and made her way back to the couch. She tumbled back onto the couch harder than she intended - the ride was a little unsteady - and she braced for her back to light up when she hit the couch. She was pleasantly surprised when she landed gently in Stephen's arms.

"Ooomph! Gotcha, lass...got to be careful or you'll hurt yourself..." Stephen said, startled at her fall, but even more so by how much he was enjoying holding her. She moved to sit up and he quickly helped the best he could, trying to keep her from aggravating her back.

Jenna ended up right next to Stephen on the couch, a lot closer than she'd started before putting in the DVD. She was certainly ok with it, and as long as he wasn't complaining... Stephen used the remote to bring up the show, and they settled in to watch.

Stephen was watching with some interest - it's interesting to see it from the outside. He felt something on his arm and looked over in surprise to see Jenna's head lolling over on him - she'd fallen asleep! He chuckled softly and without thinking, he lifted his arm up and put it around her shoulder, pulling her to him. He turned off the TV and rested his head on top of hers and closed his own eyes. He was still smiling as he dozed off.

Bree woke up when Bryan stopped to fill up and get some more coffee. She looked back to see if Jen or Stephen wanted anything and her eyes opened wide. Jenna was curled up on Stephen's chest, her arm around his waist. Stephen had turned toward Jenna, holding her to him with one really, really big arm. Bree pulled out her phone and again took a picture, smiling at the reaction Jenna would have when she sees it. Bree chuckled and went in with Bryan and got coffee for herself, Jenna, and Stephen.

Jenna woke up when Bryan and Bree closed the door behind them. She knew exactly where she was and who she was snuggling, and she didn't want to move. She snuggled in a little further, too, enjoying herself.

Stephen was mostly awake himself, and when he felt her snuggle in he pulled her in tighter, rumbling down deep in his chest. He hugged her to him, then released her. He brushed her hair from her face, saying, "Jenna? Darlin', we need to get up."

Jenna couldn't stop the dissapointed "Aww.." from escaping her mouth, making Stephen chuckle. She untangled herself from him and sat back. She looked up to see a pained look on Stephen's face and asked, worried, "Is it your leg? I'm sorry! What can I do?"

Stephen shook his head no and laughed, "No, no lass, it's not my leg - I, uh...I just need to use the restroom?" he finished lamely.

Jenna laughed and passed him his crutches. He crutched into the RV's restroom, and Jenna stood up gingerly and stretched just as Bree and Bryan returned with coffee.

"Have a nice nap, sis?" Bree asked, far too innocently as she passed a cup of coffee.

Jenna took the mature route and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Stephen crutched out of the bathroom and was quite pleased to have coffee. Bryan got them back on the road, and Stephen asked Jenna and Bree if they wanted to finish watching the Summerslam DVD. They agreed, and he queued up the DVD again, picking up where he'd left off before his and Jenna's nap.

They watched together, laughing and cheering, until the Henry/Sheamus match began. Stephen looked at Jenna, worried, and asked, "Sure you want to see this part, lass? We can skip to the next match..." he offered.

She shook her head - she wasn't frightened, really. The best that she could figure was that maybe she was curious to see what the cameras caught.

Bree alternated between watching the screen and her sister, realizing that Stephen was doing the same. Bree winced when she saw Stephen fly into the barricade, and watched for Jenna's reaction.

"Well...that was anticlimactic," Jenna drawled. She laughed nervously. You couldn't see a thing of her fall.

Stephen pointed to the left of the screen and explained to Bree that Jenna was across the aisle from where Sheamus now lay on the floor of the auditorium, and that he was quite certain that they'd edited the shot to avoid showing her.

"Is it Jenna you keep looking at over there?" Bree asked, eyes glued to the screen.

Stephen softly answered, "Aye."

"Weeeeeell then. Let's move on, shall we?" Jenna asked, plucking the remote from Stephen's hand to move on to the next section on the DVD. They laughed, easing the tension.

The rest of the ride home was much the same - they ate lunch on the road, but stopped for dinner and for hotel rooms at night. Bree and Jenna shared a room while Stephen and Bryan shared a room, every night. Everyone was well-behaved and polite, even when other people hoped they wouldn't be.

Jenna was in touch with her friends and co-workers on the ride home. She told varying versions of the truth of what happened to her, depending on the person to whom she was speaking. Liz got the whole enchilada, while the other adjuncts or professors at the college got a more sanitized version. She wasn't due to work until the fall semester started in September, so she had plenty of time to recover. She emailed her private lesson students that she wouldn't start lessons up for another week or two.

Liz made plans to come down to Tampa to visit once they'd arrived back home. Jenna was particularly looking forward to some time with Liz - it had been ages since they'd spent time together. Liz...mmm. Liz was one of those things that most people would have never suspected in Jenna's quiet, boring life. Jenna didn't know that Liz had been in touch with Bree, as well, and knew a lot more about Jenna's situation than she was letting on.

Stephen was making plans as well. He'd been in touch with work and with his personal trainer. He was scheduled for some easy PT once they arrived back home, and would get back to the doc to check up how his leg was healing within a week. He didn't want to waste any time away from the ring - he didn't want to lose the momentum of his latest push. He glanced up at Jenna, who was frowning at her laptop screen and muttering to herself and smiled. He didn't consider his time spent with her as wasted. He just wasn't sure what do now that real life was rearing its head.

Bree knew she'd have to be the one to do something about them. She was currently sitting in the passenger captain's chair by Bryan. She sighed.

"So...what are we going to do about them?" she asked Bryan.

He smiled. "They just need a push. A _gentle_ push, Bree. Why? What are you thinking?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I think we might not feel well tonight, Bryan."

When they'd stopped for the night, Bree and Bryan both claimed to feel poorly. They'd both had a fish sandwich for lunch, so it was entirely possible that they'd eaten something that disagreed with them. Jenna was still suspicious - she knew Bree pretty well. She and Stephen went down to the hotel's Cafe' for a quick dinner alone.

Stephen had no suspicions, but decided to take full advantage of the privacy. He needed to know a few things. As soon as the waiter left after taking their order he dove right in.

"Jenna, we need to talk."

Jenna's stomach immediately dropped into her feet. "...mmkay..."

"No, no no - don't get all distant. I just want to talk about when we get home. I've really enjoyed the time I've spent with you the last few weeks. Ugh. Stop making faces, I'm serious!"

Jenna stopped making faces and looked down at the table.

"I don't know what we have here, but I don't want to lose it. Do you?" he asked.

She looked up and shook her head no. If she opened her mouth she'd have said something dumb out of sheer nervousness.

"All right. Well..." his planned speech had spluttered out in his head and didn't know where to go now...and they had a whole dinner to go yet!

Jenna looked up from the table and asked, "Are you seeing anyone, Stephen?"

"No! No, nobody. The job kind of...well, it makes things difficult," he said.

She nodded, trying to hide how relieved she was. "Me either."

Stephen already knew this from Bree, but tried not to show it.

She looked up at Stephen and asked, "What do you want to do?"

He sighed. "I know what I want to do, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do. Would it be chickening out to ask that we stay in touch...a lot? I already have your number and email and such, and we live in the same town. Well, when I'm not working, anyway. Do you think we can stay close?"

Jenna smiled. "I'd like that. A lot," she said.

They ate their dinner in a companionable silence and returned to their rooms feeling better about pretty much everything. Real life might not be so bad for them after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: and now, as our good friend JR would say, "Business is about to pick up." Introducing Liz and Trina, longtime friends and lovers of our quiet, respectable Jenna. I'm not sure this is exactly what my Sheamus muse was expecting, but I'm pretty sure he likes the results. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER FIVE

Jenna got out of the shower, humming tunelessly as she dried off, still favoring her back a little. She was looking forward to tonight; she didn't really enjoy the club scene, but tonight was an exception. Liz was in town and Trina was free...she was looking forward to spending some quality time with two of her oldest and closest friends. Friends with benefits, even.

She had already laid out what she planned to wear that night, so she really had little left to do but pamper herself. Her home phone rang, and after checking the caller ID she answered it and switched it to the house intercom speaker phone so she could continue getting ready.

"Hey, Trina, you're on speaker phone while I finish getting ready."

"Kay...anyone there eavesdropping that I should be aware of?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Treen. My dad is in the bedroom and my pastor's in the kitchen, so be sure not to tarnish my good girl reputation too badly, please. Ugh, really? I just like to warn people. I like to use my powers for good...not evil."

"God, Jenna, I could hear that eyeroll from here. Good thing sarcasm is one of my major turn-ons or this would make for the beginning of a loooong night," Trina replied drily.

Jenna smiled despite herself as she tried to put on her lipstick. She finished and said, "And I love you too, Trina. Heard from Liz yet? We need to get on the road if we want to make it in time."

Trina smiled as she drove. "Yep. She's on her way to your place already. Should be there any minute. I have another 25 or so, depending on traffic. We don't have to leave for nearly an hour, though, so don't get all stressed out. This is supposed to be fun, remember?"

"Yes, mummy," Jenna replied, grinning all the while.

"Mmmhmm. Jenna, you're looking for trouble tonight, aren't you?" Trina asked, grinning herself, as she already knew the answer.

"Please, Trina. I don't get into enough trouble as it is. I'm far too respectable for such shenanigans," Jenna said as she checked the mirror one last time. "Look, Trina, now I can hear YOUR eyes rolling!"

Make-up done, she needed to put on her dress so she could do her hair. She shimmied into the little black dress she had selected for the evening, grinning lewdly to herself for not wearing anything underneath.

Trina snorted. "It's always the quiet ones, Jen...always the quiet ones. Besides, we both have to be respectable most of the time. That's why we go to Orlando to get our kink on...god forbid any of our students or their parents bump into us on the dance floor."

Jenna heard a knock at the door - so did Trina via the phone. Both girls yelled out, "COME IIIIIN!" Jenna followed up with a "Sorry, Lizzy, I'm nearly ready. Make yourself at home!"

* * *

><p>Stephen had decided to stop by Jenna's house after hours of indecision. They had been in touch almost constantly in the weeks since Summerslam, but Stephen really missed spending time with her in person. He was home again for a few days and his cast was off - he had to wear a splint for a while, though. The idea to just stop by for a visit had popped into his head the previous evening and had stubbornly refused to leave. He picked up a small bouquet of daisies along the way, smiling to himself that he knew which flowers she liked. Long hours in the hospital and RV had revealed many things to him, but he wanted to know more. His intentions were relatively pure - he enjoyed spending time with her and really enjoyed her smile. He stood there on the porch for a moment, hand poised to knock. "Just a friendly visit, that's all," he thought to himself as he knocked.<p>

His face fell when he heard her call out for someone else to come in...she obviously had other plans for the evening. He moved to set the flowers down on her porch, but then felt a hand on his arm. He looked up into smiling grey eyes that were positively overflowing with mischief. The woman shook her head at him, pointed inside, then placed her first finger over her lips. Having spent time with Jenna and Bree he was pretty adept at reading unspoken cues now. "Pick them up, get inside, and be quiet," he inferred. Oookay...

* * *

><p>"Lizzy?" Trina asked, via speakerphone after hearing the door open and close.<p>

"Uh, yeah. I'm here, Trina," Liz replied, quietly trying to express to the enormous Irishman that he needed to sit and be quiet. "What, were y'all expecting someone else?" she asked with an eyebrow raised to the silent man gawping up at her.

Stephen thought for about 3 seconds how he can explain to the woman before him how he ended up there without speaking, then giving up he simply shook his head no.

"Right, Liz. I'm very popular. People storm down my door every day," Jenna replied.

Trina pouted into the phone - you could actually HEAR it in her voice, "Liiiiiizyy...I keep telling Jen that sarcasm turns me on and she won't stoooooop. My panties are gonna be wrecked before I even get there."

Jenna snorted in a distinctly un-ladylike way and said, "Trina, you're not wearing panties any more than *I* am. Quitcher bitching."

Lizzy was nearly beside herself in the living room with Stephen. She knew exactly who he was, and had a relatively good idea of why he was there. She snorted herself when she saw his eyes bug out and his jaw drop at that last comment. Again, she signed for him to stay quiet and moved to the kitchen.

Liz poured a glass of water for herself and raised an eyebrow at Stephen, asking silently if he would like one as well. He shook his head, eyes still wide but having managed to close his gaping mouth.

Liz was Jenna's oldest friend and knew her better than anyone - a fact she prided herself on. She thought for a moment of how to proceed, and asked, "Jenna honey, how much longer before you're ready?"

"I'm dressed and have most of my make-up done. I'm just starting on my hair, but that shouldn't take long. Um, shoes and a jacket after that - maybe 5 -10 minutes? How come, Lizzy?"

"Just wondering if there's time for me to come in and distract you before Trina gets here," Liz said, maintaining eye contact with Stephen.

"Lizzy, I love you and can't WAIT for you to get in my pants, but surely you can wait a few minutes?" Jenna asked, smiling.

"Besides, it's no fair starting without me!" Trina said - not whining this time, thankfully.

"Don't worry, Treen, I can control myself. It's Jenna I'm worried about. She's been a good girl for far too long," Liz said, leaning back on the fridge, watching Stephen.

Jenna snickered, "It's the quiet ones, right? Trina and I were talking about that earlier...but neither of us were very quiet that time I got my tongue ring stuck in your clit ring, Treen."

Liz actually fist-pumped in the living room as she mentally congratulated her Jenna. She was glad now that Stephen had refused her silent offer of water as he would have certainly choked on it with that last gem he overheard.

Trina purred into the phone, "Oh, yes. That is one of many delicious memories...how about that time we stayed up all night at Deb's empty house? We nearly froze...until we all got naked together."

Liz smiled softly, remembering that night well. "Wasn't that the first night the three of us were together?" she asked.

Jenna and Trina were smiling the same smiles and answered in the affirmative together.

Liz shook herself out of the trip down memory lane to see Stephen watching her, a question on his face. She signed for him to stay quiet and listen, and then said, "Okay ladies, calm down or we'll all have to change before we go. Trina, how close are you?"

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I'm gonna go so I can drive without any other distractions from you two. Love you girls!" Trina replied before hanging up.

Liz walked over to Stephen and leaned down to talk to him quietly. She whispered, "Don't go anywhere. She's gonna be pissed, but more at me than you. Let it ride. She needs this."

Stephen wanted to know what exactly what Liz meant - hell, he had a LOT of questions at this moment. He just nodded and did as he was told. He was intrigued.

Liz walked into the bathroom and leaned smugly against the door frame. She couldn't resist licking her lips at the sight before her, though. Jenna looked delicious, and she knew it. "Jenna-girl, you look stunning. Lemme see you," Liz said.

Jenna smirked and did a turn. Liz whistled. Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "God, Lizzy, you're gonna give me a big head. C'mon, I need to get my boots."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Girl, you're going ALL out tonight. I haven't seen you this dolled up since Jakel!"

Jenna made a face, "Blerg. Don't remind me. He was a douchebag. AMAZING in bed, but that will only get you so far."

Liz waited for Jenna to finish dressing, and tossed her the long wrap that finished off her outfit. Jenna raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Put it on for me, Jenna?"

Jenna did, and Liz walked up to her friend. She slipped her arms around Jenna's waist and pulled her into a hug. She rocked up on her tiptoes - Jenna was nearly a head taller than her - and kissed her gently. Jenna's eyes closed and returned the kiss.

Liz stepped back and eyed her friend critically. "Jenna, you're gorgeous. You know I love you, and I only want the absolute best for you, right?"

Jenna stepped back saying, "Yes, Lizzy...wait, what's going on?"

Liz smiled. Jenna was dressed to the nines, her lips swollen from their kiss, and her eyes nearly black from lust. This was the moment. She took Jenna by the hand, saying "C'mere, love. You have company." She led her into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: I do believe that Liz is one of my best friends acting under a false name. If she ever read this she would probably recognize herself. I have someone like Trina, too, but she's not nearly as whiny. I'm not sure how they got involved with my muse. Things continue to pick up here...enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER SIX

Stephen sat in the living room, unsure of what Liz was up to or what exactly his part was in it. He decided to follow his most recent orders and just stay put. He watched as Liz stepped into the room, leading Jenna by the hand. And Jenna...oh, Jenna. She was so beautiful tonight that it nearly hurt him to breathe. Her lips looked swollen and her lipstick was smudged. Hmm. She was wearing a black tank dress that hugged her body deliciously. The dress ended some 6 inches above the knee, and her high heeled boots ended just under her knees. She was wearing a gauzy wrap that was open in the front; it was so long it nearly reached the ground, and the three buttons that would hold it together just under her breasts were unbuttoned. Stephen was completely unable to speak.

Liz stepped away from Jenna, on the off chance that Liz had miscalculated and Jenna would take a swing. She heard a car pull up and quietly made her way to the door to let Trina in.

Jenna stood stock still in the middle of the living room, staring at Stephen. What...wait, when did he get here? And flowers? What the hell...

"Ye gods, Jen, who is this enormous man, Jenna? Where the hell have you been hiding him?" Trina's voice ripped Jenna out of her reverie.

Jenna skewered Liz with a withering glare, hissing, "Ask HER. I didn't even know he was here." Suddenly remembering the conversation they'd had, Jenna's eyes flew open wide. "Ohmigod, Lizzy, you DIDN'T!" and turned to run back to her room. Trina blocked her way, though, strategically placed in the doorway by Liz, who knew her friend very well.

Jenna stopped in the hallway, head bent, and horrified at the way the day had turned out. She felt a hand in hers, and turned to see Liz looking up into her eyes.

So quiet that only the other two women could hear her, Liz said, "Jenna, he was on the porch when I arrived. He was so caught up in whatever was going on in his head that he didn't hear me pull up. He's the one that knocked, and darling you should have seen his face fall when you told LIZZY to come in. He was gonna put the flowers on the porch and leave, and I just could not let that happen, Jenna-girl."

Jenna hissed, "Jesus, Liz, he heard EVERYTHING we said!"

Liz nodded, smirking. "Shoulda seen his face, Jenna, especially with the comment to Trina about panties. Well, the lack of panties, rather. Oh, and the tongue ring part, too."

Jenna felt a blush start in her boots and work its way up to the top of her head. "Oh. My. GOD. I can never look him in the face again, Liz!"

Trina snorted, saying, "Honey if you don't, *I* will."

Jenna glared at her, hissing, "Now is NOT the time, Treen!"

Trina winked at her, not budging from her spot in the doorway.

Liz took Jenna's hand again, and led her back into the living room. She stood Jenna in the middle of the living room. Jenna stood there with her eyes down, willing the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Liz looked Stephen straight in the eye, her grey eyes piercing.

"Mr. Farrelly, I'm Lizzy, and I'm Jenna's best friend. OK, ONE of them," she said, shooting a look over her shoulder at Trina after she made a very unladylike noise. "I love her deeply, and want her to be happy. She deserves it."

Stephen nodded. Liz was obviously a force to be reckoned with, and he had no intention of crossing her. He stood up but remained where he was, afraid to take a step toward them.

Liz nodded approvingly to him and continued, "She's a beautiful, intelligent woman, and has been without the love and adoration she deserves for a while. I don't know for sure why you came tonight, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm not here to sign you to a contract or anything, I just want to know that you'll treat my Jenna the way she deserves. Are you interested, Mr. Farrelly?"

Stephen's voice creaked. He cleared his throat, and then said, "Oh, aye. If she'll have me, Lizzy. It's her decision," he said, his eyes only leaving Jenna's to meet Liz's momentarily.

Trina's knees went wobbly - he was ridiculously hot AND he had an accent? Jenna was a lucky, lucky girl indeed. She couldn't WAIT to hear the details!

Liz smiled and said, "Good answer. Well, Jenna? What do you say?"

All eyes turn to Jenna, save for Stephen's who were already there.

Jenna looked up at Stephen and wasn't sure she'd be able to look away; his eyes were so dark she couldn't tell what color they were. She wanted to try Stephen - she knew that when she was laying in the hospital and woke to find him asleep practically in her lap. She wasn't foolish enough to assume a "happily ever after," but there wouldn't be any harm in a test drive...right? She looked up at Liz, who was looking positively SMUG.

"I don't want to blow off our night, Lizzy. You and Trina and I...we've been planning this for ages!"

Trina interrupts, "Jenna, honey, are you a total dumbass? I love you, but if you come with us tonight I'll never speak to you again."

Jenna smiles. "Ooh...okay then?" she said, and looked down at the floor.

Liz stepped up in front of Stephen and in a soft, dangerous voice she said, "Know this, Stephen Farrelly, and know this well. I don't care how big a man you are or what you do for a living. Hurt my Jenna-girl, and you will deal with me. _Painfully._ Got it?" she asked, jabbing him in the stomach for emphasis.

He smiled and nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Jenna, who was standing there passively in the middle of the room, eyes on the floor. This was not at all how he'd expected this meeting to go. He wondered about the position that Jenna had automatically assumed in the living room...was it even possible? Well, he could wait. Time would tell.

Liz turned around and looked at Jenna for a moment, then without looking at her other friend, said, "Treen, get your stuff together. We're heading out. I'll meet you in the car."

Trina didn't have to be told twice. She hugged Jenna, kissed her cheek, and then waggled her eyebrows at Stephen as she walked out the door. Liz rolled her eyes.

Once the door closed, Liz stepped closer to Stephen, who looked away from Jenna to meet the grey eyes one more time. "Listen to me. I know my Jenna-girl better than anyone. She is a hopeless romantic, and the most selfless person I've ever met. She'll make everything about you if you let her - you will NOT let her, Stephen."

Stephen's eyes widened as he nodded. He looked back to Jenna, who remained in the middle of the room, head bowed submissively. His groin started to tighten. Could she be - his train of thought was derailed by a short, grey-eyed woman poking him in the stomach again.

"What? I'm sorry, Liz," he said, returning all of his attention to the shorter woman.

Liz looked at him silently for a moment, then back to Jenna. When she made eye contact with Stephen one eyebrow was raised and the look on her face...well, Stephen felt like a 10 year old that had just been caught stealing cookies. What the hell kind of woman WAS this Liz?

"Well then, Stephen. I wasn't going to go this far, but I think now it would be ok. Hopeless romantic, selfless...you know that. Now for what you don't know, and I don't want you to wait to find out. Our sweet Jenna-girl has three kinks. You've been made well aware of one tonight: she's bi. There are two more, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you may have already figured one of them out. Have you?"

Stephen must have looked a little wary at her intuitive leap, but Liz shook her head and said, "No, darlin'. It only reaffirms that this is the right decision. Show me what you think it is."

Stephen looked away from Liz to Jenna and cleared his throat. He glanced back at Liz, who dipped her head in a "go ahead" manner. He looked back at Jenna, still standing passively in the middle of the room, and suddenly he knew exactly what to do. "What's your safe word, love?" he asked gruffly.

Jenna answered immediately, "Philidephia." She didn't look up, but the surprise was evident in her voice.

Liz mentally high-fived herself. She KNEW it! This couldn't have worked out better if she'd planned it!

Stephen was exultant. He could feel the blood burning hot throughout his body.

Liz cleared her throat and said, "Stephen, she has one more kink...it's a part of this one, but I'm not telling any more secrets. It's by far one of MY favorite things when we're together. You work this one out, and you treat our Jenna-girl she wants and the way she deserves."

Stephen looked up at Jenna, still standing where Liz left her. She still stood there, hands clasped behind her and head down. His groin tightened again. Much more of this and he'd be positively indiscreet.

Stephen looked down at Liz and smiled broadly at her. "Lizzy, I'll do my best. Lord knows I don't want to EVER be on your bad side. Jenna is lucky to have you." With that said, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on top of her head.

Liz looked up at him, surprised, and then grinned. She turned and took both of Jenna's hands in her own, and looked up into her eyes. "Jenna-girl, I love you."

Jenna's eye shimmered as she whispered, "Lizzy, you are shameless. I have no idea whether to be angry or to thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Liz reached up on tip-toes and kissed Jenna. She stopped for a moment, then reached up and grabbed the back of Jenna's neck and pulled her close, saying, "Let's give him something to think about," and then crushing Jenna's lips to her own.

Jenna moaned into the kiss and her arms came up to wrap around Liz's back, holding her tightly. One of Jenna's hands slipped down to Liz's ass and found that spot where her gorgeous butt turns into that gorgeous leg and let her fingers gently walk across it.

Liz hissed and stepped back, eyes narrowed. She turned to look at Stephen who stood there, riveted to the spot. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing shallowly.

Liz took a deep breath and adjusted her lipstick - or Jenna's, really at that point it was hard to tell. She looked at Stephen, then back at Jenna, who had resumed her downcast stare. She was turning back to look at Stephen when he stepped past her and toward Jenna.

Stephen raised a hand gently to cup Jenna's chin. He lifted her face so that she was looking at him. Softly, he said, "Jenna-girl, I promise to do well by you. This goes as fast or as as slow as you want."

Jenna smiled gently and lowered her gaze again.

Liz moved to leave and Stephen grabbed her arm. He swept her into a crushing hug and whispered, "Thank you, Liz."

Liz nodded and quietly left, locking the door behind her, smiling gently and thoroughly proud of herself. She decided on her walk to the car that she and Trina would just return to her hotel - she was too riled up to waste time driving to Orlando or to hang out in a club.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Don't you wish *you* had a Liz? Stephen starts putting feelers out in this chapter to see just how submissive Jenna is. Nothing too kinky - my Stephen muse practices safe, sane, consensual D/s. Anyone figure out Jenna's 3rd kink yet? **

**Thanks to matt-hardy-lover-101 for the review - my first one! I'd love to hear from more of you! Let me know what you think so far. The next chapter is in the works, but may not be posted till Monday - the rest of my week is looking decidedly unpretty.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jenna still stood passively in the middle of the room. Stephen stepped in front of her and lifted her chin and once she was looking him in the eyes he began speaking softly, saying, "Your speed, love. 'Philadelphia' means stop regardless of where we are or what we're doing. No questions asked."

She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"You look amazing tonight, Jenna. You took my breath away. Will you take this wrap off? I want to see your dress," Stephen asked.

Jenna raised an eyebrow at Stephen as she took off the wrap. She tossed it on the couch and then smiled impishly as she did a tight catwalk turn in front of the Irishman.

He groaned chuckled and said, "I have every intention of taking you out for an evening you'll never forget - you keep that up and we won't manage to leave the house."

She nodded and looked down again, but was still smiling.

Stephen liked what he saw. He smiled smugly. He wanted to see *those* legs in *that* dress getting out of *his* Corvette. He had brought the truck, but was more than willing to go trade out vehicles to make the images currently playing in his head a reality. He paused a moment and asked, "How's your back? Doin' all right?"

She nodded and looked at his leg, curiously. He held out his leg and smiled widely, saying, "Just go the cast off! I'm in a splint for a little while-" he broke off, his train of thought derailed as she gently felt his knee for the splint.

She looked up at him when he stopped speaking to see what was wrong, and stepped back at the look on his face.

His mouth was partially open, eyes nearly black and unfocused. He could still feel where she'd touched his leg. He had no idea what he'd been saying and frankly didn't care any longer. The only thing going through his mind at that moment was, "Exactly why haven't you kissed this woman yet?"

He took a step toward her slowly and just as slowly dipped his head down to brush her lips with his. He left his arms at his side and a space - however small - between their bodies so as not to overwhelm her. She smelled like nothing he'd ever experienced - a dark, almost spicy scent that was very subtle, but still completely overwhelmed him. After the gentle kiss he rested his forehead against hers, savoring the experience.

Jenna was not overwhelmed. She had wondered when he'd get around to kissing her, and was not settling for a brotherly smooch...she stepped into him fully, going up on tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck in order to pull him even closer.

He rumbled deep in his chest when he felt her tongue on his lower lip. His arms came up around her, gently avoiding her wounded back. He felt her lean into him and heard her moan as the kiss deepened. His hands rose to cup both sides of her face and he pulled away gently, kissing the tip of her nose.

"We are definitely coming back to that later. First we're going to straighten up and go out so I can impress you. You go finish getting ready - don't change! I'm taking you to dinner and a show...after I sit down and can feel my feet again," he laughed quietly.

Jenna walked back into her room and reapplied her lipstick. Other than that, she didn't change a thing. She re-entered the living room to see Stephen on the couch giving instructions over the phone. He was very matter-of-fact; not so much asking as telling. She loved that. She stood indecisively until he motioned her over, still speaking on the phone.

"Yes, and I'd love to have Marc if he's available. That's right. Give us...oh," he glanced at his watch, then back up at Jenna, "...ninety minutes? Great. We'll be there. Thanks again, Nick. Oh, I will. Bye," he said, hanging up.

He reached out for Jenna's hand and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. He held her hand, rubbing circles on the palm with his thumb as he said, "We're going for seafood, and then to catch a movie. I want to make this a memorable night for you, but don't want to push you too hard. Safe word applies to anything and everything, ok? No questions asked, no hard feelings. I sure don't want Liz coming after me for harming you." He actually shuddered when he said that last part, and Jenna laughed quietly.

They sat quietly for a moment, then she asked, "How did you know?"

"About the safe word, love?" he asked, still absently stroking the palm of her hand.

"Y-yes," she stammered. It was getting harder to think.

"The way you stood there. It was a very submissive posture. You stood there while Liz and I discussed you; and we discussed you _intimately_. I've had some experience in the d/s lifestyle and would love to share the experience with you...if you'll have me. Do you trust me, love? I'll do you no harm - I swear it."

Jenna nodded. She squeaked out a "Yes." She cleared her throat and added, "I trust you. You didn't leave my side for weeks in California. I trust you with my life," she said quietly.

Stephen beamed and picked her up and sat her in his lap, cuddled up on his chest. "I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just hold you or kiss you before, Jen. I'm here to keep you happy and to keep you safe," he rumbled.

Jenna smiled and reached out and placed a kiss on his neck where she guessed his pulse was. His arms tightened around her and he growled, "God, woman; you are a temptation. Let's get out of here before we head straight to the bedroom. I have plans for you!"

He helped her up gently and they headed out to his truck. "I want to go home and switch to my car, if you don't mind," he explained. Grinning he added, "I can't wait to see you getting in and out of it."

Jenna's face flushed...she was very pleased with the direction this night was going.

When they arrived at his house he pulled into the garage just as the door opened enough to permit the truck in. Stephen insisted on helping her out of the truck, saying, "You can't deny me the chance to watch you move up close."

She blushed prettily, stepping gently down from the truck. She looked around the garage and must have made a curious face as Stephen asked her what was wrong. She said, "Well, it's so CLEAN in here. It's admirable that you can actually put two cars in your two car garage, but there's just nothing else here..."

He looked around, trying to see it through her eyes, saying, "Well, I do have another house, plus the RV. My stuff is kind of strewn between the three. I don't spend a whole lot of time in any one place...at least, I didn't used to..."

Jenna looked down at the car Stephen came to pick up. It was a black Corvette, sleek and very low to the ground, now that she was looking at it. She turned around to look at Stephen, one eyebrow raised, leaning against the driver's side door of the sportscar.

He smiled knowingly at her and said, "Now you see why I wanted to switch? Also, remember that conversation you had with Trina earlier about panties?"

"Um...yes. Every word, thanks," she answered softly.

Stephen thought she was even more gorgeous when she was embarrassed; he watched the red flush creep up her chest to her face. "Well? Are you wearing anything under that dress?"

She was not expecting that. Her eyes opened wide, and she looked up at Stephen. He stood there impassively, his face showing mild curiosity. His guts, however, were churning. This was the first test...her response here would help him decide the rest of the evening.

She was surprised - more surprised at her reaction than his question. She expected to be offended, but instead she felt this...warmth. It started low in her belly and seemed directly connected to her sex. Her knees went a little wobbly, just for good measure. She was _enjoying_this. Unaware she was doing it again, she looked down at the ground again, assuming that submissive posture and answered very, very softly, "...no."

Stephen felt his cock twitch when she answered. He heard her, but decided to push a little further - she responded better and faster than he'd expected this first time. He stepped closer and asked said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, lass. Are you wearing any panties under that dress?"

Jenna's insides flamed into life. She groaned without realizing it - Stephen felt his cock twitch again at the sound. Jenna felt so...dirty? Bad? Naughty? No, she _wasn't _ wearing panties, and this gorgeous man was going to make her admit it – out loud - not once, but TWICE. She could feel herself getting wetter and almost wished she _had_worn panties...almost. She looked up at Stephen and creaked out, "No. I'm not."

Stephen couldn't resist taking it a step further. At this rate they may never leave the house, but he truly did not care. He could see how this was affecting her, and he _knew_ how it was affecting him. Pretty soon she would know, too, if he kept this up. Softly he asked, "You're not _what_, Jenna?"

Jenna's breath caught. Goddamn. Her eyes rolled up, shutting gently, and her breath started back up shallow and a little quicker than she expected. Her eyes cast down again, she said, "I'm not wearing panties under my dress." That was it. She was toast. This tall Irishman had rendered her to a quivering mess with only three questions - he hadn't even _touched_her, for chrissakes!

Stephen closed the distance between them and leaned into her, pressing her backside into the car and his lower body into hers. He pulled her head to his, taking her mouth by storm this time. She moaned into the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his broad back, then one slipping down lower to his back pocket, digging in to his ass. He groaned this time, arching his hips into her, letting her feel his erection.

Stephen backed away slowly, willing his breath to return to normal and his heart to stop trying to pound out of his chest. He tilted Jenna's head up and said huskily, "That's what I wanted to hear. When we go out again, I want you this way. A dress or a skirt with nothing underneath...unless I've picked it out. Understand?"

Jenna was unable to speak, but nodded. She was waiting for her brain to catch up to everything else. She had no problem with what he asked - god...the thought alone was enough to make her sag back against the car.

Stephen smiled, proud of himself and especially proud of Jenna. He had a better idea of what to expect from her tonight, and was ready to get his plans in motion. He took her hand, kissing the back, and walked her to the passenger side of the Corvette. He opened the door and stood back, motioning for her to get in.

She looked at him, knowing what he was waiting to see, and more than willing to give him the show. She bent gracefully to sit down, and then made sure than when she swung her legs into the car, she kept her knees just slightly apart. He smiled approval. She hoped he liked the show half as much as she enjoyed putting it on. As he walked around to his side of the car she thought about it briefly...she expected to be appalled by her behavior, but really all she could manage to feel is really, _really_fucking horny. She was fine with that.

Stephen climbed into the car - no small feat for such a big man - and he backed out into the driveway. He took her hand and they headed out to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: It was more like two weeks...sorry guys. Life has been busier than my muses, I suppose. Thanks to SavageWords and Matt-Hardy-Lover-101 for the reviews...I love hearing what you think, so read and review, guys!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Stephen and Jenna rode in a companionable silence on the way to dinner. They were both replaying the scene in his garage in their heads. Stephen was very pleased with the way Jenna reacted - he was very serious about not taking things too fast and had kept a very close eye on her while he was pushing her buttons. She had been embarrassed, yes, but he saw immediately that it was to good effect.

He glanced over at her as he pulled up to the restaurant, wondering if he dared to push his luck again so soon with the valets. He decided to just let it ride and see what happened. He pulled up to the front of a row of buildings and eased the car into park. A valet walked around to the driver's side while another young man stepped up to open Jenna's door. She looked at Stephen, eyes wide, as she realized there really was just no way to get out of the car...discreetly. He grinned toothily...this was going to be goood... She raised an eyebrow at him and then smiled back, sweetly...a little _too _sweetly. Stephen quirked an eyebrow. All this took about 3 seconds.

Jenna turned away from Stephen, flashing a megawatt smile at the young man holding her door open. His formal, polite melted into a grin - this woman was seriously hot! He held a hand out to her and she took it, slowly turning sideways in the seat, causing her dress to ride further up her thighs. She swung her legs out of the Corvette, leaving a couple inches of space between her knees. She took a little time posed like that to gather up her wrap and handbag with her free hand.

She stood up, 'stumbling' into the valet as if she'd lost her balance, saying, "Oh, gracious..." looking down to read the young man's nametag, "Matthew! Thank you for being such a _gentleman_." She could feel by the growing hard-on in the young man's pants that he had enjoyed the show she put on in a very un-gentlemanly way. She looked down at her chest as she pretended to adjust the top of her dress, ensuring that Matthew's gaze followed hers. She felt a hand settle gently on her lower back, and looked up, innocently smiling into Stephen's face.

Stephen moved very quickly and quietly for a man of his size, and he demonstrated that skill here. He was around the front of the car watching her as she stood, and he saw her stumble into the young valet, thinking, "Stumble, my ass..." as he grinned from ear to ear. She mumbled something to the young man, making him blush even more. That's when Stephen stepped up and rested his hand on her lower back. She looked up at him, innocent as a newborn kitten as he grinned down at her. He leaned down and dropped a kiss on her nose, then looked over at the young man still staring at her breasts while standing awkwardly behind the door of his Corvette.

Matthew had thoroughly enjoyed the show. He looked up from the woman's breasts to see an enormous man put his arm around her and kiss her nose. "Oh." His erection problem ceased to be a problem in what had to be record time.

Stephen was still grinning - nearly laughing by now. He looked the valet in the eye and said, "Hey, thanks, fella! You're a real pal." He turned to Jenna asking, "Ready, love?"

Jenna winked at Matthew before nodding to Stephen. They moved toward the door and it opened from the inside for them. The door had barely closed behind them before they heard a voice boom out, "Stephen! It's been too long! I was so excited to get your call!"

Jenna smiled - you could actually _hear _the exclamation points in the man's speech. She smiled as she watched the man with the exclamation points and Stephen do that handshake-pull-into-a-hug thing that men do. Stephen turned his attention back to her and introduced her.

"Nick, this is Jenna. Jenna, this is Nick...he runs this greasy spoon." Stephen pretended to dodge a punch that Nick pretended to throw. Jenna wasn't pretending when she rolled her eyes. Stephen grinned and said, "No, really, it's the only place I'll go for seafood when I'm home."

She shook hands with Nick and said, "It's nice to meet you, Nick.

He led them into the dining room as he said, "I have just the spot you asked for, Stephen. Marc is all yours tonight. But...just so you know, Sonja was here when you called. She ran home as soon as she heard you were coming. I think there's a cheesecake in your future." He stopped in front of a small circular booth and motioned them in.

Stephen looked around - this was exactly what he'd asked Nick for. The booth was on the periphery of the dining room, and not in the path of the kitchen or bathrooms. Perfect for what he had in mind for Jenna!

Jenna looked around, too. The restaurant was small but nicely decorated. Linen tablecloths were laid on the tables, and beautiful fresh flowers were set throughout the room. She could see at least three other tables with diners seated and enjoying their dinner and conversing quietly. She started when she felt Stephen's hand on her lower back again as he gently nudged her toward the booth. She slipped into the booth and scooted around to the back.

Stephen was watching her legs - specifically, the part between the hem of her dress and where the tablecloth covered her knees - and didn't see their waiter walk up. There was a reason Stephen always asked for Marc when he ate at Nick's...Marc gently set down two menus and filled their water glasses, then walked away as quietly as he came.

Jenna looked up at Stephen to ask what he recommended, but stopped when she saw his intense expression. She leaned back a little, unconsciously, and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Stephen smiled, draping an arm around the beautiful woman next to him. "Not a thing, lass. I have a question for ya, though," he asked as he started drawing slow circles on her shoulder with his thumb. He grinned when he felt her shiver.

Jenna didn't trust herself to speak, so she raised an eyebrow to ask him what he wanted to know.

"Your shenanigans out there with the valet...did you enjoy that?" he asked, still rubbing circles on her shoulder.

Jenna grinned at the memory and nodded.

Stephen's voice dropped in pitch but not in volume. "You got him all riled up with a peep show, and then rubbing on him...the poor bastard! You enjoyed showing off for him, didn't you, Jenna-girl?"

Jenna sucked a breath in quickly and looked down at her lap, nodding.

"Well well. I see. Did you like letting him see you like that? Was he hard when you rubbed up against him? Did you like that, too, Jenna?" Stephen was still drawing lazy circles on her shoulder.

Jenna moaned softly - Stephen was pretty sure she didn't even realize she'd done it. He felt his cock twitch to life. GOD, she was so responsive... "Well, Jenna? Did you make him hard?" he asked again.

Jenna nodded quickly. Part of her hoped this would be answer enough, but another part of her really, _really _hoped it was not. She wiggled in her seat a little.

There was no way Stephen would take a nod as a reply now - not when he's seen what this does to her. "What was that, Jenna? I can't hear you. Did you make the valet's dick hard with your little tease out there?"

Jenna was beside herself...she was reduced to a quivering mass by his questions...again. She cleared her throat and without looking up and said, "Yes, he was hard. And yes, I...I liked it."

Stephen smiled broadly. She obviously remembered what he did in the garage since she answered with a full reply, _and_ she tacked on an answer to a previous question. This was far better than he'd expected! He decided to push his luck once again. "Mmm. Well, I know it got _me _hard. That poor bastard. You were very...naughty out there, Jenna. Not a 'good girl' kind of thing to do. Not at all." Stephen was glad to be sitting down - he'd

Jenna's insides were _roiling _now. She was beginning to worry about leaving a wet spot on her dress. She sat there quietly, looking down and breathing hard.

"Jenna, I think that rates some punishment. What do you think?"

Jenna's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"Yes, I think you should be punished for being a little cock tease."

Jenna's eyes closed but her head stayed up. She moaned again.

"Every time you sit down for the rest of the night, I want you to pull your dress out from underneath you. I want you sitting bare-assed for the rest of the night."

Jenna groaned again, and leaned into Stephen, her breathing fast and shallow. She thought that her brain had short-circuited when he'd said "naughty," but then she realized that had been _nothing _when he said "punishment". Now that he'd told her what her punishment was, she was just lost. Is it possible to orgasm without being touched? She worried that she was about to find out. That nagging voice that had been quietly saying things about "how dare he say/do that" or "this is putting womens' lib back 100 years" was silent. Jenna assumed it was off playing with itself somewhere. She cleared her throat again and husked, "Yes, sir."

It was Stephen's turn to look up in shock. He hadn't been called sir - in _this_ context, anyway - in a long time. He hadn't expected anything like this - and this his mind was blown yet _again _when he realized what she was doing!

Jenna leaned up onto her feet and pulled her dress out from under her butt and legs. She executed this very gracefully considering she was seated in a booth and also dizzy with lust. She sat down gently, bare-assed as instructed, with her dress pooled around her.

Stephen's expression changed from shock to a huge grin - _this _was going to be a hell of an evening. He pulled her in tighter for a moment, kissing the top of her head. He murmured "That's my girl," into her hair. He let her go - however reluctantly - and reached for a menu.

**Author's note, part 2: Yes, I'm leaving it there for now. My muses have been hyperactive in the last few days so I hope to have at least one other chapter posted by Tuesday, if not two. Again, please read and review! My muses feed on reviews. No pressure. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: at this rate I'll finish the first date within twenty chapters. :) Thanks to those that have read and reviewed - it means a lot to me!**

CHAPTER NINE

Jenna was in a daze - she was sitting bare-assed on a bench seat next to a man that had reduced her to a panting, horny mess...and he hadn't even touched her anywhere that would even make her Southern Baptist grandma bat an eye. She was startled from her thoughts when Stephen rumbled her name.

"Jenna? What do you want for dinner?"

"...what?" she asked, blinking.

Stephen chuckled. He had a good idea how much this was affecting her and hoping to keep her like this all night...if she'd let him. But first they needed to eat - they'd both need the fuel. He hooked her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "Do you like shrimp?"

"Yeeess, but I'm really not hungry..." she started to say.

"Hush. You need to eat - we BOTH do. I'm calling Marc over in a minute - if you don't know what you want by then I'll make something up. How do you feel about snails?" he asked, in an alarmingly serious manner.

"Snails? Stephen, what the hell-" she started, but realized by his expression that he was kidding. She smacked him with her menu and glared at him...uselessly, it turns out, as he never even looked up from his own menu.

Jenna looked her menu over, deciding that she was actually pretty hungry after all. She decided on a Caesar salad and the salmon kabobs and looked up as Marc was approaching the table. He refilled their water glasses, took their orders without writing them down and withdrew.

Jenna looked around and then nudged Stephen. "Where are the restrooms?"

He nodded back towards the way they'd entered. "Hurry back, luv."

Jenna scooted out of the booth as gracefully as she could manage and excused herself to the restroom. She knew she needed to tidy up - if she'd been wearing panties they'd be a wreck.

While she was gone Nick stopped by the table to see if they needed anything. He said, "Sonja's back - I'm keeping her away from your table by force, just so you know. She brought an enormous strawberry cheesecake, so be sure to save room for dessert. She'll be crushed if you don't!"

Stephen _loved_ Sonja's cheesecake. He assured Nick that he wouldn't miss it for the world. He chuckled to himself as Nick walked away, but then his breath caught in his throat as he saw Jenna walking back to the table. She was so _beautiful_.

Jenna had touched up her make-up and hair while she was in the restroom, as well as her perfume. Stephen leaned into her when she scooted around to him and sniffed deeply. "What is that perfume you wear? It's driving me _mad_, luv."

Jenna looked up with a devilish grin. "Can't a girl keep any secrets anymore? Besides, even if I tell you you'll _never_believe me." She closed her eyes and nodded, dismissing the subject.

Stephen grinned himself, thinking, "Oh, _someone's _feeling feisty. She wants to play? Let's _play_."

"Didja forget something, luv?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jenna's eyes widened...had she? Oh, _shit_...she forgot about pulling her dress out from under her when she sat down. She rocked up again, balancing as she pulled the dress out to pool around her, and as she sat down she mumbled something. Her head was once again lowered, eyes downcast.

"What was that, luv?" Stephen asked.

"I said I'm sorry...sir," Jenna husked. "It won't happen again."

Stephen wasn't sure if _he _could eat dinner at this point. He was going to have to be very careful not to take this too far and mess up what could be an intensely amazing thing. He looked down at her and said, "Oh, I know it won't. And so you'll remember, I want you sitting like _this_the rest of the evening," he said, placing a large hand on each of her knees and moving them apart.

Jenna moaned and said a quiet, quick, "ohmygod." She nodded quickly and said, "Yessir."

Stephen was blown away - between the view of her lovely legs and her behavior he was nearly at a loss for words. He hadn't spread her legs far - just a little further than she had herself during her little shows getting in and out of the Corvette. The image before him, though, was almost too much to bear. They were both startled from their private thoughts by Marc setting their salads in front of them.

Stephen nodded his thanks and picked up his fork. He nudged Jenna, encouraging her to do the same. "Need to eat, luv. Also need to save room for cheesecake - Nick's wife will never let us leave without eating some."

Jenna nodded, clearing the haze from her brain. She really _was_hungry. She dug into the salad and looked over to see Stephen staring down into her lap again. She swallowed the bite in her mouth and grinned. She looked back at her salad and took a bite as she slowly spread her knees just a little further apart. She heard him suck in a quick breath. She looked over at Stephen - innocently - and said, "Is there something wrong with your salad, Stephen?"

He dragged his eyes up to hers and she gasped at what she saw there. His eyes were nearly black with lust; she knew at that point she was his to do with as he pleased - whenever and whatever.

He sat back and dragged his palm across his face. "Oh, my god. Jenna, if you don't behave Nick will kick us out after he calls the cops on us. Do you understand?"

Jenna was _mostly _contrite. She understood completely, but still grinned up at him. She moved to close her legs...just _a little_, but was shocked when she felt a large, warm hand about halfway up her inner thigh.

"Oh, no luv. There's no goin' back. I think this will do nicely," Stephen husked in her ear as he held her right leg with his left hand. He reached up for his salad with his free hand and began to eat, leaving his left hand gently resting in her lap.

As they finished their salads, Stephen started tracing circles with his index finger on the inside of Jenna's leg. He said, "So I know your tongue is pierced...anything else I should be aware of?"

Jenna's flush deepened into a near full-body blush. "Well, yeeeeees," she stammered. It was _so_hard to think when he did stuff like this...

"Well? Piercings or tats? Or is it both?" he asked.

"No tats yet. Haven't found the one for me yet. I do have a few other piercings..." she broke off in a moan as his hand crept just a little higher on her thigh.

"Where are you pierced?" he asked, already having eliminated the obvious...leaving him with a few delicious ideas.

"Nipples and hood," she gasped.

"Mmmm...that sounds _fun_," he drawled in her ear.

She was a mess. A horny, sloppy wet mess. She was pretty sure that if she didn't have an orgasm soon she would either cry or die. "Stephen...please..."

"Please what, luv?" he asked.

"Please...I need..." she stammered, unconsciously rocking her hips against the booth.

"Hold that thought, luv," he said, squeezing her thigh before removing his hand.

She groaned in frustration, and opened her eyes and raised her head to see Marc gently setting their dinners in front of them.

"_Fuck,_" she said, louder than she intended.

Stephen grinned and patted her head, saying, "Maybe later."

Jenna looked down into his lap - he was obviously enjoying this, too. His pants were tented obscenely. She husked, "Maybe? What if I promise to be a really, really good girl?"

He chuckled and said, "I thought you could tell - I don't want anything to do with a good girl. Don't change a thing, luv. Now eat up - you're gonna need your strength."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: yeah yeah…it's been a while, but I promise I haven't been ENJOYING myself. Ugh. Sheamus-muse has been waiting patiently for my undivided attention, and once I started…well, let's say that he had a lot to get off his chest. **

**Thanks to jcvambirebat and SavageWords for their reviews! And Lynnie Vicious, I can't leave you half-melted like that…I hope this helps. Many thanks also to Pinayprincesa and Miss Jessica Rabbit for their reviews. **

**Don't be alarmed by the way this one ends…I said my muse was busy – I've churned out at least two chapters sitting here and have grand ideas for a third, so don't go too far away. This one is TBC at a sensitive spot only because I didn't want a super-long chapter. I just need to proof the next one and it'll be up before the end of the day. **

**I own everyone here but Sheamus/Stephen…more's the pity.**

CHAPTER TEN

Jenna was surprised to find once again that despite how ridiculously horny she was, she was also quite hungry. She missed the warm hand on the inside of her thigh, but if eating now meant it would be back later she was more than willing to do what needed to be done. Besides, the food really was delicious!

Stephen dug into his dinner – he'd ordered a surf and turf platter. He never had a problem eating, and now was not an exception. He did have to make a conscious effort not to look down into Jenna's lap…but that was not a terrible problem to have, overall.

While they ate they made small talk. Stephen asked after Sabrina; Jenna laughed as she told him how she and Sabrina had achieved rock-star status amongst her nephew's friends. Stephen sent Sabrina home with some personalized Sheamus swag for her 9 year-old son, Jacob. "So meeting _you_ has made _me _a total bad-ass with the elementary school crowd," she told Stephen, giggling.

As they finished their main course Jenna heard her phone buzz. She glanced down and saw it was a text from Liz. She glanced up at Stephen, waving her phone at him and said, "It's Lizzy…mind if I answer?"

Stephen shook his head while saying, "No, go ahead. I said I don't want her on my bad side and I mean it."

Jenna grinned and read the message: "Weeeelllll?" Jenna rolled her eyes and typed back, "Shouldn't you be doing naughty naked things to Trina right now rather than sniffing around after me?" and hit SEND. She grinned up at Stephen, showing him what she'd sent.

He grinned and shook his head, scooping the last of his steak into his mouth. He sat back and looked at Jenna. This woman was definitely not _just _ the quiet, well-behaved young lady she appeared to be. He reached down and set his hand on her leg again.

Jenna inhaled quickly at the touch, her eyes closing. She opened them to see Marc clearing the table of their dinner dishes and asked if they'd like coffee with their dessert. They both nodded, and as Marc left the table Jenna's phone buzzed again. She grinned and picked it up.

Liz had replied with a picture of a very naked woman sprawled face down on a hotel bed. Jenna knew it was Trina – she has a very distinctive birthmark on her butt – but nobody else would. Liz had added, "As you can see, I have a free moment and thought I'd check in. Things ok?"

Stephen's eyebrows climbed up into his hairline as he looked over Jenna's shoulder and saw the picture. "My god, is she _dead_? That looks like something from CSI!"

Jenna laughed. "No…knowing those two, Trina is taking a well-deserved little nap right now." Jenna typed, "Doing just fine, thanks," and hit SEND.

Marc returned with two enormous slabs of strawberry cheesecake and two cups of coffee. He set them down gently and retreated.

Stephen was grinning ear-to-ear in anticipation. He was excited to see Jenna's reaction. You don't _eat_ Sonja's cheesecake as much as you _experience _ it. He removed his hand from Jenna's leg and pulled her plate away from her, saying, "No no no, let me do this."

Jenna was sad to feel that warm hand move from her leg, but curious to see what he planned to do with so much cheesecake. She raised an eyebrow at him as she waited, and found herself grinning at the look of concentration on his face as he put together a bite of cheesecake.

Once he was satisfied with the strawberry-to-cheesecake ratio he turned his whole body towards Jenna. His left arm moved to the back of the booth where his fingers gently traced their way up to the back of her neck and rested there. He slowly brought the bite of cheesecake toward her, unconsciously opening his own mouth as he did so.

Jenna shivered at his touch on the back of her neck and was slightly unnerved at his sudden full attention, thinking, "It's just _cheesecake_, right?" Stephen gently maneuvered the fork into her open mouth, his fingers tightening on her neck just slightly as her lips closed around the fork. He pulled it out of her mouth, his eyes tearing away from her lips to see her reaction.

Jenna's eyes closed and she moaned her approval. This was _not _ "just cheesecake," this was an all-out sexual assault on her taste buds. This was something she had never experienced before. Her eyes opened groggily and she was surprised to see that Stephen had nearly closed the distance between them. She leaned into him, one hand grabbing his leg and the other the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss.

Stephen was smitten. In this delicious moment of clarity he realized that he'd pretty much BEEN smitten since sometime during Jenna's hospital stay. He was intrigued by her – she was entirely capable of taking care of herself and yet at times she could be so utterly submissive. He adored both aspects of her personality. This was something special…he needed to handle this very, very carefully…especially since Jenna's hand was currently making its way further up his leg.

"Whoa, whoa there, lass," Stephen panted, breaking their kiss. He reached down for her wandering hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently.

Jenna muttered to herself…Stephen heard some very un-ladylike words included. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Stephen, I'm gonna be honest here; between you and the cheesecake, I can't promise that I'll be able to behave. We may need separate tables."

Stephen laughed softly. He leaned over and kissed her nose. "Point taken, luv; I'll sit over here and you sit over there," he said, scooting away from Jenna…but only slightly. He pushed a cheesecake over to her and said, "Now, if you can't finish that…"

Jenna raised an eyebrow – and a fork - at him and said, "I _dare_ you to try to take this away."

Stephen smiled, enjoying the moment. He watched her dig in to her cheesecake, and couldn't help but feel a pull in his groin as her eyes rolled back and closed again. Soon _he_ would be the one causing that reaction.

Jenna made it halfway through her cheesecake before giving up. She was just too full. She looked over at Stephen to acknowledge defeat to see his plate already empty and his eyes on her. "Ok, I can't do it. I promise not to stab you if you want the rest," she admitted.

He chuckled as he scooted back over by Jenna. He scooped up one bite of cheesecake and closed his eyes to enjoy it. Jenna took the opportunity to lean into him, enjoying his warmth and his scent. He smiled and put his arm around her. He opened his eyes and looked down at the top of her head and decided that break time was over.

"Legs, Jenna," he rumbled into the top of her head.

"Hmmm?" she murmured softly, zoned out listening to his heartbeat in his chest.

"Legs…or have you already forgotten?" Stephen sat back and raised an eyebrow.

Jenna sat back herself, quickly realizing what he meant. "Oh, I-er, well, when I snuggled up I didn't have room…" she stammered, starting to scoot away to assume the proper position.

"Oh, no; you'll stay right here, luv," Stephen said, placing his hand on her leg once again. "I'm not letting go of you anytime soon. Why don't we compromise?" he asked, lifting her right leg up and over his left knee, resting his hand on the inside of her raised leg.

Jenna hissed a breath in – this was more exposed than she'd been in public in ages. She was instantly horny again. She lowered her gaze and whispered, "Yes, sir."

Speaking of instantly horny, Stephen was more turned on now than he'd been all evening. Spreading her legs like that – there had been zero resistance from the beautiful woman, and every time she said 'yes sir' he thought his cock would twitch straight out of his pants.

Stephen looked up and saw Marc waiting discreetly for him. He nodded at him and reached back for his wallet, keeping his left hand firmly clamped on Jenna's leg. He set his credit card on the table just as Marc arrived to take it away with him. He looked back down to his lap and was mesmerized by the sight. He had to clear his throat before he spoke again. "Jenna, you have been delicious tonight, but I'm not done with you yet. We're going to see a show before we head home. Do-"

Jenna interrupted him, saying, "But I want to go home _now_, Stephen! I don't think you understand – I'm about to say screw Nick AND the cops and climb on top of you right now. I don't _want _ to go out anywhere, I want to go somewhere we can…be naked _legally_. Do you hear me?" The last part was punctuated with pokes to his chest.

Stephen grinned. He knew exactly what she meant, but he had other plans.

Jenna harrumphed him. Marc returned with Stephen's card and his proximity reminded Jenna of how she was sitting. She looked down again, squirming, feeling a flush begin at her feet and work its way up.

Stephen noted her reaction, grinned, and asked "May I borrow your phone, Jenna?"

Jenna blinked. Umm…what? "My phone?"

Stephen grinned and nodded, saying, "Yes, your phone. Unless you just want to give me Liz's cell number – I need to text her."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, but opened her phone and sent Liz's contact information to Stephen's cell phone. "Am I allowed to know what's going on here?" she asked.

He grinned at her – that adorable grin – and said "I know what that last kink is. That's all." He started texting: "Hope I'm not interrupting. Just wanted to say I worked out that last kink. – Stephen"

Satisfied, he put his phone away and turned his attention toward the bill. He calculated a 30% tip for Marc – Marc was the most discreet server he'd ever known and Stephen knew he had given up other tables the whole time they were there. He was well worth the extra money. He then turned his full attention back to the beautiful woman next to him. Well, draped over him…partially. He gently squeezed her leg and said, "Remember 'Philadelphia,' luv? You're all right?"

Jenna was not exactly 'all right' any longer. She wasn't upset – god no! She was hornier than she ever remembered being and had gone just outside her comfort zone a few times, but had really _liked_ it. So much so that she was pretty sure she was going to leave a wet spot on the booth seat when she stood up. She processed all this quickly and looked up at Stephen and nodded.

His phone buzzed. He unlocked it to read Liz's short reply: "Yeah? What is it?" He turned to Jenna grinning. "She wants me to prove it," he told her.

Jenna grinned herself and said, "Prove it to me, first. What's my last kink?"

Stephen's eyes darkened again. He set his phone down and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, placing his right hand on her knee – the one draped over his leg. He leaned his head down and he whispered roughly in her ear, "It's like a secret identity…everyone thinks you're a quiet, normal, well-behaved young lady. But when the right person tells you, 'Spread your legs for me, Jenna,' you do it in a heartbeat…and you _love_ it, don't you Jenna?" He used his right hand to pull her legs even further apart. "And the best part, Jenna-girl…the best part is that you love it even more in public. You're almost an exhibitionist, but not quite. Flashing isn't your thing. Well, not _entirely_ your thing. You could be seen at any moment and that's hot enough, but when you _are_ seen? I saw how you reacted when Marc saw you sitting like this – you _loved_ it. Your kink is public exposure."

Jenna knew he was right. She knew he knew before she'd asked – she was hoping to provoke him, but didn't expect a reaction like _this_. That's as far as her brain went. It wasn't sending or receiving signals from anywhere else. She was unaware that she was panting and moaning softly. She also didn't know that her left hand was locked in Stephen's, or that her right hand was balled up in his shirt, tugging. She didn't know she was rocking her hips, either.

Stephen was aware of all of this. He was nearly growling when he began speaking again. "It's the one that revs you up fastest, isn't it? You don't get to play like this often, do you? Just with Lizzy and Trina, right? Maybe an ex-boyfriend or two? I love to play this game, Jenna-girl, and I play to win. Do you believe me?"

Jenna was done. Everything between her ears had shut down to move down to her sex – that's where the party was, apparently, and nobody wanted to miss it. Some primitive response section was aware enough to have her nod her head.

Stephen accepted that answer – for now. He reached for his phone, saying, "Got to reply to Liz. You're gonna love my answer, Jenna."

Something in the tone of his voice made Jenna look up. He was opening the camera app on his phone…oh god…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: This is the 2****nd**** chapter I promised. I expect unhappy grumbles about the place I chose to end the chapter, but it's all for the best. I promise. Thanks for FaithBreaker92 for her review of the last chapter – I hope this gets you as revved up as it did me!**

"I think it's only polite that I send her a picture since she sent us one earlier. Now sit still while I take a picture of you spreading your legs for me." He pulled his arm out from behind her and set it possessively on her thigh…high up on her thigh. Stephen thanked the electronics gods for making his camera phone operable with one hand, and took a picture of the gorgeous sight. He opened the image immediately and was astonished. The image on his phone was more pornographic than the real thing, somehow. Her tanned legs spread wide with her dress just barely covering her pussy; his pale hand gripping the toned thigh pulled up and over his own. He was going to have to tread carefully…his usual iron self-control was slipping. He removed his hand from her leg and kissed her forehead. "I'm pretty sure you need to stop by the restroom before we leave. Why don't you go now and I'll meet you at the door, luv."

Jenna nodded and tried to remember how to make her legs work again. She had managed to stand up outside the booth when Stephen called her over to him.

"You better not play with yourself while you're in there. I'll know," he growled into her ear.

Jenna's knees wobbled as she whispered, "Yes, sir."

Stephen watched her walk away and remembered he was supposed to be sending a text. He sent the picture to Liz with the comment "Public exposure." He thought for a moment and sent it to Jenna, too, without comment.

He stood up to leave and was grabbed around the waist in a bear hug. He looked down to see Sonja grinning up at him, her eyes shining. Stephen reached down to hug the little woman back, asking, "Sonja, what's wrong?"

"I've never seen you so happy, Stephen! That girl is so good for you…don't you do anything foolish, you hear me?" she advised, grinning at him.

"Yes, ma'am Sonja. Don't you worry about that. She loved your cheesecake, too," he said, walking with her toward the door.

"I saw! So I packed you a doggy bag – here, take this home and feed her. She's far too skinny!" Sonja pressed a heavy bag into his hands and scampered back to the kitchen.

Nick stood in the lobby, grinning at Stephen. "I told you I couldn't hold her back long. Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"It was delicious, as always, Nick. Thank you so much, for everything," Stephen said, palming $20 to the smaller man as they shook hands. Stephen felt that eating in privacy was worth every single penny, and they always took such good care of him, anyway.

Jenna came out of the bathroom at that moment and both men watched her turn to see if Stephen was still at the table before heading toward the lobby. Nick sighed and whispered, "Stephen, I hope you know how lucky you are. Take care of her!"

Stephen nodded, grinning. "Oh, I plan to, Nick. Don't you worry about that. Anything she needs." He held his arm out and Jenna leaned into him, smiling herself.

She looked away from Stephen to Nick, saying, "Thank you, Nick; dinner was delicious. Please thank your wife for the cheesecake – I've never eaten anything like that!" She stepped forward and pecked Nick's cheek.

The couple walked outside, arm in arm. Stephen handed the valet his ticket, but they had seen him in the lobby. His arrival was…well, 'memorable' was as good a word as any, and they had already brought his Corvette around. Stephen opened the door for Jenna this time, and grinned as she pulled her dress up just before sitting down. He moved to the drivers' side and got in.

"So…we're really going to see a show?" Jenna asked.

Stephen chuckled, reaching out to rest a hand on her leg. "Yes, luv. I _could_ take you home and ravish you right now, and while that would be nice, I think you'd enjoy it even more if I took you out somewhere _public_ and kept working on that last kink of yours."

Jenna groaned, but it was mostly for show. She wondered what else he had in store. "What are we going to see?"

"I have season tickets for a box at the Straz. I go when I'm in town. We'll see Peter Pan, if that's all right. That's all that's going on tonight," he explained.

Jenna smiled. "I never would have thought you'd enjoy theater! I'm a classically-trained musician – there's not much Broadway that I don't like. It sounds perfect!"

Stephen grinned and squeezed her leg gently, saying, "Oh, you wanted to _watch_? I have other plans for you. Did you behave in the bathroom back there, Jenna?"

Jenna's breath caught in her throat. She moaned softly as she nodded.

"You didn't play with yourself at all?" he asked while rubbing circles on the inside of her leg with his finger.

Jenna cleared her throat and managed to whisper, 'No, sir."

God…the "sir" was killing his resolve. He regained his focus and continued. "I know a lot about you from the time we spent together in California, but not everything that I want to know. I know you enjoy sex with women – and believe me, we'll come back to that later. I know that you get wet when I tell you what to do. By the way, I don't think your legs are spread far enough – oh, there you go. That's my girl. I know right now you're thinking that anyone could look through the window and see you sitting in my car spread open like a common whore…and that makes you even wetter, doesn't it? We may need to bring a towel if I decide to keep you like this."

Jenna agreed. She was glad for the leather, though. Cloth upholstery would be a disaster in this situation.

Stephen continued. "I want to know more. Do you have triggers? Are there places I can kiss or touch that send shocks through your body? What do you do to get yourself off? Do you watch porn? Do you read erotica? I bet you have a box of sex toys, don't you?" He turned to look at her with that last question.

Jenna nodded, eyes wide. She did have quite a few toys. It was a large box…all that empty space meant you had to fill it up, you know?

Steven was intrigued. "What do you have in your toy box, Jenna? No, wait. Let me guess. Tell me when I'm wrong. You have a vibrator – that's an easy one. I bet you have more than one toy that needs batteries. Ahh…your silence speaks volumes. Let's see…I bet there's a set of nipple clamps. You dirty girl – I approve! Mmm…the million dollar question, Jenna, is this: what about your gorgeous ass? Do you have anal toys?"

Jenna was beside herself…she had never in her life been so desperate for an orgasm. His words were more powerful than any other sexual partner's hands had been. She wasn't even aware that her hand moved from its death grip on the door to her leg, rubbing from her knee to mid-thigh.

Stephen was aware. His cock was already painfully hard and the lap belt was in a very bad place. He nearly moaned when he saw her rubbing her leg but he caught himself. He pulled into a parking garage by the theater and zipped into an empty spot. He turned toward her, saying, "What kind of anal toys are we talking about, Jenna? How dirty a girl are you? Are we talking anal beads? Butt plugs? What?"

Jenna's eyes rolled back and then closed. She was panting short breaths, and her legs had relaxed open as far as the little sports car would allow them. She scooted forward in the seat, rocking her hips. Stephen could _smell_ her arousal now, and his own eyes closed. When he opened them, the sight before him was enough to make him nearly lose all control.

Jenna's left hand was pinching one of her nipples through her dress, and the other was slowing making its way up her leg to put itself to better use.

Stephen barked out, "_Jenna!_" just loud enough to get her attention. Her eyes snapped open, but remained unfocused. Both of her hands stopped, freezing in mid-air.

He climbed out of the car and quickly rounded the vehicle in case those hands changed their minds. He wondered if he had gone too far too fast as he opened the door. He held out a hand and Jenna took it, gracefully rising from the car. She leaned in to his chest and whispered, "This is what you do to me," as she raised her other hand, tracing his lips with a damp finger. A finger that smelled like his passenger seat probably does now, he thought, groaning, as he took that hand with both of his and sucked that finger into his mouth. His eyes closed as he licked every bit of her pussy juice off her finger.

He growled low in his chest as he backed her into the truck parked next to them, his mouth leaving her finger for her lips, claiming her mouth as his in no uncertain terms. She tasted herself in his mouth and moaned, rocking up on her toes to press back into him. He reached down and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands explored her delicious ass through the material of her dress. She could feel his cock pressing into her – he was so _hard_. She was delirious with need and was reaching down to open his belt when she heard a car horn honking somewhere above them.

Stephen heard it, too. He stepped back from the truck and lowered Jenna to the ground. They had just enough time to step back and straighten rumpled clothing and hair before the car turned the corner and passed them. They looked back at each other hungrily. Stephen was shaken, but wouldn't admit it. He had lost all control…he wasn't upset about it, just more excited to see where this evening would go. He would have to be very careful, though. Jenna was crafty.

Stephen's hand rasped across his face. "Christ, woman…that was intense. That's what I do to you, is it?" He stepped up to her and reached out for her hand. "Know what you do to me?" He brought her hand to his crotch.

She felt Stephen's hand leave hers, but she had no intention of going anywhere. Jenna's eyes closed but she didn't let go. He wasn't as hard as before, but this was still impressive. She moaned and leaned into him. Stephen stood there, waiting to see what she would do, until he felt her pull his waistband with one hand and the other slip between his tucked-in shirt and pants. "Whoa there, lass!" He grabbed her hands and pulled them up and around his neck into a hug. "You have to save something for later. Just wait – I promise to make it worth it."

Jenna was frustrated. She made a face and stepped back. Stephen leaned down and kissed her forehead and slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked out to the box office where Stephen arranged for his season tickets – the whole box, mind you.

Jenna took the moment to check her phone. She had messages from Liz and a picture message from Stephen…she opened the picture and gasped – she could hardly believe that was her! She felt herself starting to blush and closed the picture, moving to Liz's texts. She'd sent: "He thinks he knows your last kink! What are y'all doing that he's figured it out already?" That was followed by, "FFS woman, my phone almost melted from that pic!" Lastly was, "I know U well enough 2 know U won't answer till 2morrow. GET IT, girl! I love you!" Jenna smiled and put her phone away.

They went in and Stephen purchased two glasses of wine and they were ushered to their box, where Jenna again remembered to pull her dress up before sitting down in one of the plush chairs provided.

Jenna's professional interest was piqued – she'd performed here many times in various pit orchestras and symphonies but had never been in the boxes. "So this is how the other half lives, eh? she asked Stephen with a chuckle.

He raised an eyebrow at her – what?

She explained, "I've been on stage, in the pit, and in the cheap seats. I've never been in one of the boxes. This is nice. Thank you, Stephen."

He smiled and pulled her chair closer to his and reached for her hand. "So what have you performed? I'm actually here a lot – I may have seen you."

She smiled. "I've played in pretty much anything presented by locals. A lot of the Broadway-style shows that come through travel with their own orchestra so I don't play those. I'm in one of the local symphony orchestras and am on call for another. I teach 10 or so college kids privately each semester, plus however many middle or high school kids are talked into lessons by their parents. I'm in the school orchestra, as well. Super viola, that's me!"

As much as he loved keeping Jenna twitching sexually he loved to see her talk about her work. She lit up talking about her students and the pieces she's played. He was made aware – for the second time tonight – that his interest in this woman was more than just a passing one. He also thought now was a good time to take her out of her comfort zone again. He kissed the back of Jenna's hand and set it on the arm of the chair and stepped behind their chairs to close the velvet curtain closing off the box from the hallway. He moved one of the empty chairs to the far back corner of the box for later. He walked around her on the side opposite his chair and leaned over to her ear. "I think that you're going to be very glad we came out tonight rather than going back home," he murmured to her, continuing, "Especially when you learn the best parts about box seats."

Her eyes closed and a smile played at her lips. "Mmm? What's that?" she asked softly.

"Well, for starters, it _feels_ a lot more private than it really is. Doesn't it? All safe in this little room…but on one side is a four-foot wide curtain and if you look hard you'll see it doesn't quite close all the way on one side. The other side is a gaping hole, looking straight out at _other_ box seats. See those people over in that box there across the theater? It's like they have a front row seat to see us. Especially since the woman has opera glasses. Do you really think those will be trained on the stage all night?"

Jenna gasped, her eyes opening to look across the theater. The woman in question was indeed using her glasses to scan the audience. Jenna shuddered as a chill went through her and her eyes closed again.

"Think about it, luv. Up here, you're more exposed than anyone down in the regular seats," he said as he moved in front of her and squatted down between her and the edge of the box.

Jenna moaned softly at the thought.

Stephen rumbled, "There is one other great thing about box seats…I think it's probably the best part."

Jenna's breath was ragged and quick. When he didn't say anything she opened her eyes to discover that he was crouching in front of her.

He grinned toothily. He'd been waiting for her to open her eyes for this. He put a hand on each of her knees and spread her legs lewdly, pulling her forward in the chair and fully exposing her pussy. Looking her straight in the eye he said, "You just can't beat the view," and deliberately lowered his gaze to her sex.

**TBC!**

**Yes, I AM leaving you hanging there. The next chapter is laid out and let me just say…my laptop steamed up from the outline alone. Just you wait!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Did you forget about me? Heh. I am sorry it's taken so long, but you can't help it when real life rears its ugly head. I have some free time in the near future, but can't promise more chapters immediately…I will do my best, however! I haven't given up on this story. Many thanks to those that have reviewed, and special thanks for the private messages! A little encouragement goes a long way! Ok, enough babble – on to the next chapter. I haven't started with a flashback to the previous chapter before, but as this was my favorite parts to write thus far I'm gonna humor myself.**

Previously, in 'Above and Beyond':

Stephen rumbled, "There is one other great thing about box seats…I think it's probably the best part."

Jenna's breath was ragged and quick. When he didn't say anything she opened her eyes to discover that he was crouching in front of her.

He grinned toothily. He'd been waiting for her to open her eyes for this. He put a hand on each of her knees and spread her legs lewdly, pulling her forward in the chair and fully exposing her pussy. Looking her straight in the eye he said, "You just can't beat the view," and deliberately lowered his gaze to her sex.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Stephen crouched there keeping very still. His large, pale hands were still holding Jenna's knees and he was staring raptly into her pussy – devouring it with his eyes. She was shaved with the exception of a little 'landing strip' right above her clit. Her labia were swollen and exposed her clit – and her hood piercing – beautifully. He'd seen the doorknocker style before, but she had a barbell that was nearly an inch long that was sitting at a diagonal now, thanks to her swollen clit. She was very, very wet. He could see it and he could smell it. Hell, if he thought hard enough he could still taste it, too, thanks to those dirty, sexy fingers of hers. Christ…he needed to back away before he started thinking with his dick again. He tore his gaze from her sex and returned his eyes to hers.

Jenna was slouched down in the chair, eyes hooded and chest heaving with short, shallow breaths. She was completely unable to move otherwise – this was so…so fucking _dirty_. She desperately wanted more – she would have followed him to the stage for a live sex show had he but asked. She was making small mewling sounds that she didn't even notice, but Stephen certainly did.

Stephen had to adjust his cock in his pants before he stood up to retake his seat next to Jenna. He nearly groaned at his own touch. He sat down next to Jenna who remained sitting the way he'd left her – legs spread obscenely and her skirt up above her pelvis.

The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play and still her breathing remained quick and shallow. He saw her hands clenching the arms of her chair. He put his left arm around her and pulled her in to his chest. He kissed the top of her head, deciding it would be best to let her calm down somewhat before he wound her up again. He settled in to watch the show in between glances at the woman sprawled next to him.

Jenna was calming down…somewhat. It was like the little guy in her brain was wiping the steam from the dials and screens in the monitoring room to see what he could salvage. Arms? Yep, still there; same for her hands…her feet and legs took their time reporting in, but all parts were present and accounted for. Back to hands, though; she reached up with 2 fingers to turn his face toward hers and brushed her lips across his. The gentle, relatively innocent gesture resulted in an all-over body shiver, leaving her exposed flesh covered in goosebumps.

Stephen grinned and lightly ran his fingers along her thigh, chasing the goosebumps. He glanced up across the theater to see the woman in the box across the theater and down one floor – he'd mentally dubbed her "Opera Glasses" – training said lenses on him and Jenna. This was going to be _good_. He wasn't sure whether to tell Jenna about the situation now or to let her discover it on her own, but the decision was taken out of his hands almost immediately. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked down at Jenna with a questioning brow raised.

"That woman with the glasses – in the box across the theater…she's watching us!" Jenna hissed under her breath. She suddenly became aware again of how she was sitting and reached down to pull the hem of her dress down. Her hands were brushed away by large pale ones.

"What do you think you're doing there, lass, besides ruining my perfectly amazing view? That woman is a floor lower than us – she probably can't see any part of us from our chest up," Stephen said, still preventing her from righting her clothing.

Jenna fidgeted a moment, thinking about what he said. He was right, of course. The front of the box was high enough to block most of the woman's view. There was no way she could see how Jenna was sitting, but she could imagine the glasses were strong enough to provide a quality view of Jenna's flushed face and glazed eyes. Jenna glanced back across the theater and saw the woman still had her glasses trained on their box. Jenna's eyes closed heavily and her head tilted back and lightly bonked the back of her chair.

Stephen grinned; he traced her jawline with one finger, saying, "This is an incredible turn-on for you, isn't it, luv? You love feeling so dirty – sitting here so exposed with your dress up around your waist, legs spread wide open, and making a mess of that seat…all while she watches you." Stephen trailed the finger down her neck and drew circles on the exposed skin of her collar bones.

Jenna gripped the armrests tightly. She'd been kept tightly wound all evening – more so than ever before. She moaned lightly, and husked, "….please…"

"Please what, luv? Tell me what you want," Stephen demanded.

Jenna whined softly…couldn't he TELL what was wrong?

"You have to tell me, Jenna. Even then you may not get what you want, but you won't get ANY thing unless you ask. Tell me what you want," Stephen rumbled.

Jenna whimpered, "…please…I need…"

Stephen waited to see if there would be any more. There wasn't, at least for now. He tore his gaze away from Jenna to look across the theater at Opera Glasses. She was leaning forward in her seat now; glasses locked on Jenna and Stephen's box, discarding any pretense of just glancing around. He looked back down at Jenna who was now squirming in her seat. Quietly, he said, "What do you think she's imagining us doing? Do you think it's making her wet?"

Jenna groaned – probably louder than she intended – and her eyes snapped open. She grabbed Stephen's shirt and locking her eyes to his she pulled him toward her, saying, "I need to cum, Stephen." Anything else she had planned to say was lost as he growled softly and crushed his lips to hers.

Stephen pulled away, his breathing ragged and uneven. He tapped Jenna's nose with one of his fingers and her eyes slowly opened and focused on his own. He glanced up over Jenna's shoulder and nodded pointedly to the chair he had set up against the wall earlier. She glanced back at it, and looked back at Stephen with her eyes blown nearly black.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she whispered to him.

Stephen growled low in his throat…this woman was seriously testing his control. He brushed his lips against hers and – in between kisses – said, "You go sit in that chair" (kiss) "and pull that dress up" (kiss) "and spread your legs wide open" (kiss) "and use these dirty little fingers" (kissing her fingertips) "on your clit."

Jenna snarled and pulled his head to hers to devour his lips in a kiss. She protested when he pulled away.

"Jenna, if you can't do what I said then we'll just sit here and watch the show. Remember the show?"

Jenna whimpered, and stood up blinking. She moved to the other chair in the back of the box and immediately pulled her skirt up as she sat down. She didn't just spread her legs – she hooked her left leg up and over the arm of the chair. Spread open obscenely, both hands immediately moved to her pussy.

Stephen moved to the chair Jenna had just vacated, turning it sideways to face her. He was far enough away to remain in control…for now, anyway. Speaking of staying in control, he could see that he needed to reprimand the gorgeous woman in front of him for taking things a bit too far too fast.

Her chest, neck, and face were flushed red, and her chest rose sharply with each ragged breath she took. She was rubbing her clit with 3 fingers of her right hand and had 2 fingers of her left hand buried in her pussy. His cock was hard as a fucking rock, but he focused on what she was doing to pleasure herself. He wanted every advantage possible once it was _his_ fingers dancing over her clit and seeking out her g-spot…something he wasn't entirely sure he could put off as long as he originally intended.

"Jenna, I said 'on your clit,' not 'in your pussy,' luv. That's cheating. You're only allowed to play with that little clit," Stephen said softly, mesmerized by the sight in front of him and not daring to move any closer.

"Fuck, Stephen. Please?" Jenna asked as she squirmed in the seat. The fingers of her left hand hovered above her pussy in the hopes he would change his mind.

He shook his head no, not dropping her gaze. She looked utterly put out for a moment, and then grinned largely. She lifted those fingers to her mouth and licked them, and then slipped them into her mouth as her other hand started working her clit again. Once again her eyes rolled back and her hips began to roll in the seat.

Stephen wanted nothing more than to bend her over the back of that chair and fuck her senseless. He used reserves of control he didn't even know existed to remain in the chair, watching as she sucked obscenely on her fingers and teased her clit. He sat there watching for signs that she was close to coming; he knew she had been so close to the edge for so long it wouldn't be far away. Her breath was becoming more shallow and frequent and the flush across her chest and face had deepened. He braced himself and leaned forward and placed a hand over one of her knees and said, "Come for me, Jenna. Come now."

Jenna did just that. The fingers that had been in her mouth slapped across her mouth, her eyes snapped open wide, and she stopped breathing entirely for a few moments. Her whole body trembled, convulsed, and then nearly folded in half when she remembered to breathe again. Both hands gripped the arms of her chair as if she were in danger of falling off. She keened softly, leaning forward with her legs pressed together tightly as she gasped through her orgasm.

Stephen watched all of this from about a foot away, still leaning forward in his chair. His eyes were glassy, his mouth slightly open, and was nearly panting for breath himself. He blinked a few times to clear the fog. He took a big, gulping breath and sat back in his chair, running a hand across his face. He continued to watch Jenna as she wound down, and wondered how long this one orgasm would hold her. He grinned to himself, thinking that given his experience with her tonight it wouldn't last her long.

Jenna felt limp. No, no limp…boneless. Everything was jelly. She propped her elbows on the arms of her chair and rested her face in her open hands as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She was astounded at the intensity of the orgasm, but was already hungry for more. Her pussy clenched as if to remind her that something was missing. She looked up to see Stephen devouring her with his eyes.

"Feel better, luv?" he asked softly, and entirely too innocently.

Jenna's eyes narrowed and she said, "Yes – much better, thank you."

Stephen nodded, and then turned back to the stage when he heard a musical flourish to see the curtain closing. He looked back at Jenna and said, "That'll be intermission. Want to stay for the rest or shall we head back to your place?"

"Home," Jenna said without hesitation. She stood up and grimaced, adding, "After my legs stop wobbling and I find a restroom."

Stephen chuckled deep in his chest and took her left hand, settling it into the crook of his arm before leading her out of the box and into the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We're back! It's shorter than usual, but it was the best place to stop. **

Stephen waited outside the restroom as Jenna freshened up, grateful that the box seats had their own private restrooms. He knew he'd be recognized if he were waiting outside the restrooms downstairs. He had nothing against being approached by fans – especially the kids – but he had plans for tonight. Impromptu autograph sessions and the like were just not on his list of priorities. He was also glad that the longer he stood here, the less likely he'd have to walk out the front door with a program covering his hard-on. "Like a mooning bloody teenager, I am," he thought to himself, scowling.

Jenna walked out just in time to see him making a face and chuckled. He looked up at the sound and his whole demeanor changed, lighting up into a grin that reached his eyes. "Better?" he asked.

Jenna pulled a face and even wiggled a little. "Yes?" she said softly, making it a question.

Stephen framed her face with his hands gently, forcing her to look at him. "It took the edge off, but didn't make things better, really, did it?"

Jenna whispered, "…no."

He grinned, showing lots of teeth. "I think we both know why, don't we, luv?"

Jenna squirmed and looked down.

"Oh, don't be shy now, luv. Five minutes ago you were sitting there with this dress up around your waist rubbing that clit for all you were worth," Stephen rumbled, releasing her face and grabbing the end of her skirt, slowly pulling it up.

Jenna's eyes glazed over and she moaned softly. Stephen growled low in his chest. "Look at me."

Jenna looked up quickly, her lips parted slightly and eyes wide.

"You aren't better because you didn't have anything inside your tight little pussy when you came…not even those dirty little fingers," he said softly. "Am I wrong?"

Jenna shook her head quickly.

"Good. Now come on, let's get outta here…I'll see what I can do to take care of that when I get you home," Stephen said, tucking the dirty little fingers he spoke of into the crook of his arm and leading her down the stairs to the lobby.

He managed to make it out of the lobby and was only recognized once. Thankfully it was more of a, "Wait, aren't you-" double-take than a squealing "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SHEAMUS!" moment. He was able to get away with a nod and a smile, whisking Jenna out the doors into the Florida heat.

Jenna removed her wrap and Stephen draped it over his arm as they walked down the sidewalk toward the parking garage. A toothy, predatory grin overtook his face along the way; Jenna didn't notice as she was still daydreaming about Stephen's most recent words

They entered the garage hand-in-hand. As they turned the corner and came within eyesight of his Corvette Stephen slowed. Jenna looked up, startled out of her delicious daydream. She saw the look on his face now, and rather than feel apprehensive she felt a warm, tight coil wind up in her belly.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he held her wrap out to her. She took it, still looking at him with a question in her eyes.

He stepped toward her and said, "Well, seeing as we're heading home, I thought I would make things a little more interesting. I want you to take your dress off. I'll allow the wrap while you're out of the car."

Jenna's eyebrows nearly met her hairline. Take off the dress?! She wasn't wearing anything underneath – aaahhh, that's what he was thinking. Naked in the parking garage….the idea made that coil wind up even more. Her eyes widened even more as she realized this meant she'd be naked the whole ride home in the car.

Stephen stood there watching her and could read the emotions as they crossed her face. He was pretty sure she wouldn't fight this – she was still so riled up from her time in the box. His eyebrows raised when he saw her reach down for the hem of her dress and lift it up over her head.

She handed him both her dress and the wrap, grinned evilly and turned on her heel to walk – naked – to the car. Stephen grinned and quickly walked after her, thoroughly enjoying seeing her walk away from her in just those boots.

Jenna's brain was running a million miles a minute – what the hell was she doing?! She wasn't worried for her safety – she didn't think anyone would interfere with Stephen so nearby. What if one of her students drove by? Or worse: what if one of her bosses drove by?! Jenna's cavalier attitude was wearing thin as they arrived at the car. Stephen saw the doubt in her eyes and pulled her tight against him, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other resting chastely on her back. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

They both heard the car approaching at the same time. Stephen felt her stiffen in his arms just as he turned to put his back to the car, blocking her from view. Stephen broke the kiss, keeping her pinned to him tightly. He looked down at her and said, "I'll always take care of you, especially when you're being such a naughty, sexy girl for me." Having her naked in his arms was like throwing fuel on a fire. He was having a hell of a time keeping his hands where they were.

Jenna whispered, "Thank you, sir," her eyes cast down.

That "sir" again…God. Stephen growled and moved both hands down to her delectable ass and picked her up, setting her on the trunk of his Corvette. He growled, "Spread your legs. Spread them for me, Jenna."

She spread her legs and Stephen stepped between then. He crushed his lips to hers and allowed his hands to roam across her back, pulling her to him. Another car went by, but Jenna didn't notice this one. Stephen groaned and pulled away from Jenna. He leaned his forehead against hers and said quietly, "We should take this home. Quickly."

Jenna was too far gone to even reply. Stephen gently pulled her off the car and walked her to the door. He helped her in and stood there until she buckled her seat belt. He leaned down and spread her legs to his satisfaction, then said, "Mmm. Better."

He walked around and got in the car, buckling his seat belt. He turned to look at the gorgeous naked woman next to him and took her left hand in his right. "I want you to take that other hand and use those naughty little fingers on your clit. Play with yourself the whole way home, but you ask my permission to come. You understand me?"

Jenna's right hand was already working her clit, but she still whispered a, "yes, sir."

Stephen pulled the car out and headed toward Jenna's house, keeping an eye on the woman moaning and writhing in the seat next to him. He already knew how he wanted the night to progress, and for things to go the way he wants, he would have to stay in firm control of himself.

Jenna wasn't sure she'd be able to come, at first. She realized pretty quickly that this would _not_ be a problem. In fact…she gasped, saying, "Stephen! Please, I need to come!"

Stephen raised an eyebrow and said, "Already? Oh, no, I don't think so. You can wait till we at least get out of downtown, right? That's my girl."

Jenna gasped. Wait? Oh dear God.

"Oi, wait a second, luv, I never said to stop rubbing that clit. I just said you can't come," Stephen corrected.

Jenna groaned. "Please, Stephen? I need…I need to come!"

Stephen chuckled, "Oh no, lass. You can wait. I'm sure you can."

Jenna squirmed in her seat. She really was trying. She wasn't even directly touching her clit, just playing _around_ it. This didn't help – it was just less direct.

"God, _please_ Stephen," Jenna groaned aloud. "I can't hold it off much longer," she added between clenched teeth.

Stephen watched her writhe in the seat, her breath coming in short gasps. He pretended to consider for a moment, then acquiesced, saying, "Come for me now, Jenna, you dirty little girl."

Jenna's eyes rolled back and she came…and she came some more.

Stephen held her hand while she bucked into the seat, and as she eased he said, "Now clean up those fingers, luv."

Jenna groaned, but slipped her fingers into her mouth. This was the moment she remembered her condition, and she groaned again.

Stephen was glad that they were close to her house…he couldn't wait to get there.


End file.
